The Negotiation
by iluvclarkkentxx
Summary: Malfoy Manor is on the market, Draco wants it back, but Harry is determined to make sure that doesn't happen. Both men just love being the cause of the others misery, but will they be able to make each other happy? SLASH Post DH EWE
1. Gaining The Advantage

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my new Drarry story. I'm liking it a lot, so I hope you all feel the same. But it wouldn't be half as good without my wonderful beta's, Steph (**Discombobulatedperson**) and Elise **(LJ: ****icelisou68)**. They are both wonderful.

This story is almost finished..just editing and whatnot needs to be done, so it will be posted weekly or sooner, no need to worry. But anyhow, read on and enjoy. Don't forget to review :)

**

**

**Gaining The Advantage**

Hermione sat in the seat her husband pulled out for her, as they waited for their credit representative to greet them. Although she scoffed at the idea of credit being introduced into the wizarding world, she was quite grateful for it now, even if she still had some doubts about how it would affect their economy.

But it didn't matter just now. Her dream was about to become a reality. After the war had ended, she was devastated to see so many families becoming homeless and children being thrown into overcrowded orphanages. Her Family Home, for war victims, would be able to help those who've lost everything get back onto their feet. She would be able to really make a difference.

Ron had agreed to join her, saying that George could always hire help at his shop. It was important for him to help his brother out after Fred's death, but George had finally come to accept things as they were, and could probably run his shop by himself if need be.

"Where is she?" Ron groaned from the seat beside her. She turned and smiled at her husband. He was just as impatient as he was in school. She use to cringe at the flaw, but now it had become something she adored.

"It's only been a few minutes, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Ron let out an exasperated sigh and began drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair. Hermione just turned her attention to the lonely desk in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Stephanie, their credit representative, greeted them as she sat on the opposite side of the desk. "Sorry to keep you."

"Not a problem," Hermione responded, suffering from suspense. She wanted to get started as soon as possible. Stephanie reached into the filing cabinet behind her desk for a moment, pulling out a thick manilla folder.

"Okay let's see here," She opened up the folder and began rifling through the pages. "Oh," She said with her brows furrowed, causing Hermione to inch to the edge of her seat. "I'm sorry, but it says your application has been denied."

"Denied? But last week you said everything looked fine and we were sure to get approved."

"Yes, I did, and you should have been. Let me speak with my supervisor. One moment." The woman scurried out of the office as Hermione began to drum her own fingers against her thigh.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding Hermione, calm down."

"Calm down? If we're not approved, we'll never be able to afford a place large enough to house everyone."

"We'll get approved. If worse comes to worse, we can always use the media against them. War heroes denied the chance to help those in need. They'll eat it up."

"Ronald! You know I would never approve of that. We need this loan." Ron rolled his eyes, and began to hum to himself to avoid having to listen to Hermione's mumbling of unnecessary worry. After about five minutes Stephanie came back in looking as if she had no success.

"I'm sorry."

"But why?" Hermione practically yelled at the woman. "Everything is in order. What happened in the last seven days to change this?"

"It's not your finances. It appears this was originally accepted but was denied by the owner of Magic Galleons Credit. He has the right to push whatever applicants in or out as he sees fit. There is nothing I can do."

"Why would the owner refuse a war refuge for homeless families?"

"I don't know. You'd have to take that up with him. Unfortunately, he keeps his identity secret from his employees."

"Well how am I supposed to contact him?"

"We have a contact address for complaints." Hermione nodded, accepting the scrap of parchment with the address. An owlery of course. It was a bit curious why the owner of the only wizarding credit agency was so secretive. It didn't make any sense.

"Thank you for your help," She said as she walked out of the office feeling very pessimistic. Ron wrapped his arms around her in an offer of silent comfort before he apparated them both home.

**

It was two weeks until Hermione got a response from the owner of Magic Galleons. She was afraid she had been a little too harsh in her letter, causing it to become lining for owl droppings, but the letter sealed with the M.G.C. logo did come, and Hermione practically ripped in it half in her haste to open it.  
_  
Dear Mrs. Hermione Weasley,_

_I would be pleased to discuss your case in person if it suits you. In order to be reconsidered, your husband, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and yourself, must both be present at the meeting. Please bring all proof of income and property deeds. Also, it is vital that your witness, Mr. H.J. Potter be in attendance as well. If you agree to the terms, please reply in the next ten days, or your application will be denied. Thank you.  
__  
Yours truly,  
Owner and Operator of M.G.C_

"He didn't even sign his name. Don't you think that's odd?" Ron grabbed the parchment and read it over.

"I think him needing to see Harry is a bit more odd." Ron replied, finally putting the pieces together.

"How so? He signed our forms as a witness, he probably just needs him to sign something else."

"Or maybe it's someone who saw the name Potter and became star struck. That's probably why we were denied in the first place. He was just hoping we'd write him so he could make this bogus claim that he needs to see him in person."

"Don't you think that's a little far fetched?" Ron just looked at her as if she was being naive. She scolded him with a slap to the arm, even if she knew there was a good chance he was right.

"Even still, it's a small price to pay. Do you think Harry would mind?" Hermione asked worriedly. She knew Harry hated dealing with fans.

"Nah, he has to deal with that sort of stuff all the time. He won't care if he's helping us out in the process."

**

Ron and Hermione decided to invite Harry to lunch at the Three Broomsticks the following day in order to ask him. The three usually went there to catch up when their work loads kept them too busy to make time for each other, and Hermione tried her best to slip in the question without making it seem like a big deal.

"Yeah, of course I can come, but why does he need to see me?" Harry answered quickly, not sure why his friends even bothered asking. He fully supported their plan. He even offered to fund it for them, but they insisted they do it on their own, so he let the matter drop.

"Oh, just because you signed as our witness, I'd imagine they'd need your signature a few more times." Hermione lied, but Ron interjected.

"Or, it may be a crazed fan who wants to meet you."

"Oh," Harry was about to tell them it didn't matter and he would still do it, but Hermione's interruption was too good to miss out on.

"Oh, Ron doesn't know what he's talking about Harry. It is common procedure for a witness to be present during a transaction like this. It's likely the owner doesn't even know who you are."

"Does anyone _not _know who he is?" Ron began to laugh and so did Harry when he saw how wide Hermione's eyes had gotten.

"If he is from overseas, he may know nothing of our war Ronald. Harry, to be honest, we're not even sure why he needs to see you, just that he does."

"Guys, we're best friends, you don't have to ask."

"But Harry, if we don't-oh." Ron and Harry both smiled at each other as Hermione's face grew red."Well it's tomorrow afternoon, meet us here," she passed him a small bit of parchment, -"At twelve thirty."

"The appointment isn't until one." Ron laughed, but Hermione shot him her look as if he had just argued to play chess instead of studying.

"We ought to be prepared."

"Right, right. I'll be there at twelve thirty. You know Kingsley is going to have my arse for not giving him more notice than this. Especially considering I already told him I needed the whole evening off."

"Another date with that Russian bloke?" Ron asked and Harry nodded, feeling quite happy. This was the first wizard he had dated, and they were scheduled for date number five tomorrow. When he first realized he was gay, he was a bit embarrassed of the press finding out, so he stuck strictly to muggles. But dating a wizard was so much easier. You didn't have to lie constantly, or explain why you're being followed by 'a bunch of cross-dressing freaks' as his last boyfriend continued to ask.

Harry decided not to let the press dictate his life, so he decided to ask out the cute Russian guy, Alexander, who came to work at the Ministry. So far, news of their relationship hadn't leaked, only his close friends, and Alex's of course, knew the truth. They both decided they would go public if things got more serious.

"How are things going between you two?" Hermione asked, craving some gossip. As soon as she found out Harry was gay, she immediately began the attempt to transition him to one of the girls. It wasn't working, no matter how hard she tried. Harry was one of the guys through and trough, even if Hermione's only female friend was Ginny, which was enough to keep Harry at a safe distance from any girl outings.

"Good. Really good. I think tonight we're going to, you know, do it."

"How old are you Harry? If you can't say it..."

"Fine, I think tonight I'm going to bend him over my couch and fuck him until he can't sit down anymore."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, his lack of social courtesy causing her to blush.

"Yeah mate, even I have to stop you there," Ron added in, but Harry just laughed. He remembered feeling so nervous telling his friends he was gay, but they both took it great, telling him he was silly to think it would change anything.

The only person who took it hard was Ginny, feeling it was her personal fault he wasn't attracted to her. She got over it, but she still only talks to Harry during holidays spent at the Burrow, where she can't easily ignore him. Harry didn't really mind, their conversations were always incredibly awkward, so keeping them to a minimum was quite satisfactory.

**

"Merlin Harry, you're twenty minutes late!" Hermione exclaimed the second he walked into the small muggle cafe, still in his Auror robes. "And could you be anymore suspicious?" She whispered quietly. The surrounding muggles looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything aloud.

"Hermione, we still have ten minutes. The guy isn't even here yet. Relax." Ron earned a stern glare from his wife for the comment so he promptly shut his mouth.

"Sorry, I got trapped at work. Kingsley must have yelled at me for a good thirty minutes. I told him I was doing you a favor, so he said he'd be having a word with you." Kingsley didn't say such a thing, but the look on Hermione's face made it all worth it to Harry. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but if Ron's theory is correct, just be polite."

"Am I normally not polite?"

"To fans? No, you're usually not." Hermione answered simply. It's not that he was mean exactly, but if someone kept pestering him, he usually just ignored them.

"Alright, pretend I enjoy the attention. Got it? And if that's not why I have to be here?"

"Then you'll probably just have to sign some paperwork. Same as before." Harry nodded and sat staring out the window while Hermione lectured Ron on everything not to say. When Ron kept making jokes about it, she made it forbidden for him to speak at all.

As he watched the people on the street walk by the glass windows, he saw someone he hadn't seen in five years, since the day he stood trial for being a Death Eater to be exact. He thought he might be imagining it until the snarky blonde walked into that very cafe.

"Malfoy!" Harry stood with a firm grip on his wand inside his robes. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Potter. Is that how you treat your friend's future benefactor?" He drawled, a smirk adorning his lips.

"You're the owner of M.G.C.?" Hermione asked in shock. She was suddenly aware of why he was so eager to deny them the loan on the property they've chosen. It wasn't her first choice, but it was the only local place large enough to house everyone.

"Would you expect anything less of me?"

"Actually, yeah." Ron replied, Hermione reprimanded him with a kick in the shin. "Ow." Hermione didn't like the chances of this meeting going smoothly. But if Malfoy was the owner of M.G.C., she would do what she must in order to win him over.

"Don't mind him Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said in her most polite tone, Harry and Ron just gawked at her. "Please sit down."

"As soon as Potter loosens the grip on his wand, maybe I will." Hermione stared wide eyed at Harry until he reluctantly let go of his wand and sat back down.

"Don't you think you should be a little quieter about the mentions of wands, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "This is a muggle cafe, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure those neon robes aren't drawing any attention Potter. It's the word wand that has all the customers looking at us." Harry then blushed slightly realizing Malfoy was in fact wearing muggle clothing, deeming himself as the only one dressed inappropriately for the occasion. Malfoy was wearing a fancy formfitting muggle suit, which looked much better than any wizarding robes could. He looked, well, handsome. Of course this line of thought just caused Harry to blush further, and he kept reminding himself that this was Draco Malfoy.

"So Mr. Malfoy, about our loan application," Hermione started but Draco focused all his energy on Harry.

"Seriously Potter, that color is dreadful, why would you even own anything like that. It seems your style hasn't improved since school."

"Maybe you haven't heard, considering you've been hiding for the past five years, but I'm Head Auror at the Ministry now, this is my required uniform." Harry said a bit smugly. He was proud of his position at the Ministry, and felt a bit egotistical about being the youngest Head Auror in history.

"Head Auror? Hmm, I guess saving the world really puts you above all else, even if you're not qualified." Malfoy's smirk returned in full force with the comment.

"Harry is more than qualified and you know it," Ron jumped into the argument, "Save your jealousy for someone who gives a damn. Come on, let's just go." Hermione reluctantly stood up with her husband, feeling quite low. She knew this was an end to her dream, but it was obvious they weren't going to get anywhere with Malfoy. Harry followed the two out of the cafe without looking back at Malfoy.

**

Harry returned to his office to find a mountain of paperwork. Being a mentor and leader to the other Aurors and working in the field were all amazing aspects of his job. They really completed who he was as a person, but on days like these, he hated his job. Paperwork just bored him to death, and today he seemed to have three times as much as usual. He knew Minister Kingsley was punishing him for all the time off he requested.

He sat down gloomily and got to work. After an hour that seemed to stretch on forever, he began hoping some disaster would strike so he'd have to go and resolve it. Unfortunately, another hour passed and no such luck, he did however get a distraction when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Harry said a little too happily. He knew it was probably something mundane, but anything had to be better than this. And it definitely was better when Alexander walked in.

"Hey cutie," He greeted, placing a small chaste kiss on his lips. "How's your day been?"

"Oh, terrible. Kingsley loaded me up today to punish me for asking for tonight off. But I imagine it will all be worth it in the end." Alex shrugged, making Harry a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"It seems it may not be worth it," he said apologetically. "I can't make it tonight."

"What? Why?"

"My sister got engaged last night, and she's insisting that I come over and have some celebratory drinks tonight. It was impossible to refuse."

"Oh," Harry said, a little upset. He would hope he would have been invited to meet his family, but Alex must have felt it was too soon for such. "That's okay. She's family. Tell her I said congratulations."

"I really am sorry. I would invite you, but it's sort of a me and her thing, you know? Her fiance isn't even going to be there."

"Yeah, I get that, " which he did. He was much happier knowing that it wasn't him personally that wasn't invited. "But I am going to have to request you make it up to me next time."

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm sure I can think of something by then," he said with a wicked grin, causing Alex to lean over to give his boyfriend a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait." Alex said as he pulled away, licking Harry's taste off his lips.

"Who knew Potter was a poof?" Harry snapped his head up to face the open doorway where Draco Malfoy stood.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry stood, wand in hand, pointed directly at the man. "You have some nerve eavesdropping on me in my own office. You better have gotten permission to be here, or I'll arrest you for trespassing."

"So distrusting," he drawled out, looking Alex up and down and completely ignoring Harry's wand. "Rest assured, I followed all Ministry procedures. I just came to relay a message to your friends."

"Harry, who is this?" Alex asked worriedly. He had never seen his boyfriend act so strangely towards anyone before.

"One of the few Death Eater's who walked." He said with a grimace. Of course, it was only because he testified on Malfoy's behalf. He didn't think Draco deserved Azkaban for life, but he surely never expected him to walk free of any type of punishment. When Malfoy went into exile, he got over it, but now here he was, running a huge corporation and annoying him once again.

"Now, no need to bring up the past Potter. The name's Draco Malfoy," he offered his hand out to Alexander, who shook it reluctantly. "I've just come to make an offer to Granger and Weasley, and was hoping you could relay the message."

"Granger?" Alex asked, getting more confused by the moment.

"Hermione's maiden name," Harry answered before returning to Malfoy. "Well, what's your message?"

"I'm sorry, but personal information must be kept confidential, as you know. I cannot relay anything to third-parties."

"Figures," Harry turned to Alex and nodded to let him know he would handle this alone. "I'll call you later on."

"Alright, I'll talk to you then." He hovered awkwardly for a minute, unsure to kiss him or not. In the end, he opted not to and walked passed Malfoy, heading for the lifts.

"Alright Malfoy, tell me the message so you can get out of my life."

"All business I see," Malfoy closed the door and sat down in the seat adjacent to Harry's desk, putting him just a foot away from Harry's wand. "Please Potter, if I was planning to hurt you, I sure wouldn't choose the Ministry of Magic as the venue."

Harry lowered his wand but didn't release it. Malfoy just laughed.

"I guess that kind of attitude is what made you Head Auror." From anyone else, it was a sincere compliment. From Malfoy, it was mockery.

"The message, Malfoy," Harry reminded him.

"Yes, I guess we'll get this over with." He pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes and handed it to Harry. "It simply explains that I'll approve the loan if they find a change in venue." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"That's what this is about? Don't want a muggleborn owning your old home? Afraid it might get tainted?"

"Hardly," Malfoy said seriously. "That's my home Potter, or at least it was. I've been working like crazy the past five years to ensure it is my home once again, I won't have it taken by two people who have no right to it."

"They have just as much right to it as you do."

"The Ministry had no right to take my home!" Malfoy shouted causing Harry to raise his wand again. "They left me and my mother homeless, Potter. They took all our money."

"Isn't it fitting that your home be used to house those like yourself? I'm sure Ron and Hermione would save you and your mum a room." In a flash Harry felt his head fly backwards as Malfoy's fist came in contact with his face. He immediately jumped back on his guard binding Malfoy to the spot.

"You know Malfoy, assaulting an Auror has a maximum punishment of one year in Azkaban. Being Head Auror and all, I'm sure the Wizengamot wouldn't go easy on you."

"Sod off, Potter!"

"Such attitude. Maybe I'll set it up so you can share a cell with your father. Call it a family reunion."

"Watch your mouth Potter." Harry smirked and dropped the body bind, letting Malfoy fall to the floor.

"You're not even worth it Malfoy." Draco just stared up at Harry with wide eyes. This wasn't the same boy he had known in school. He wasn't sure if it was from growing up, killing the Dark Lord, or something else, but it was obvious he had changed. Without chancing infuriating the man anymore, Draco left.

**

"Merlin Harry, what happened to your face?" When Ron heard a knock at the door, he wasn't expecting to see Harry considering he was supposed to be on a date. But most of all, he didn't expect to see him sporting a shiner either. "Alex didn't hit you, did he?" Ron joked, knowing it must have been work-related. It wasn't likely for Wizards to harm the Aurors using physical violence, but it did happen sometimes.

"Offering me a drink would be the polite thing to do," Harry pouted, making Ron laugh. Nonetheless, he went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of firewhiskey.

"So who was it?"

"Malfoy."

"What?" Ron said truly shocked. "You didn't go back to see him, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. He found me, making me message boy for you two. We had a bit of a row about it, he hit me, I binded him, threatened him, and let him go."

"You let him go? You're crazy! I thought you wanted him in Azkaban." Harry shrugged. After his initial trial, Harry had been pretty angry. Mostly, because it was his own fault for testifying on his behalf.

"I did, but he's not even worth it anymore. Besides, I have a much better idea for revenge."

"Yeah, what would that be?"

"Well, this whole application thing is all about keeping the manor on the market so he can buy it back, right?"

"Hermione figured as much. We're going to look for something else again, but it doesn't look likely." Harry just shook his head.

"Don't bother. I bought it."

"You bought what?" Ron asked, not really believing his ears.

"Malfoy Manor, well, I guess it needs a new name. It cost quite a bit too. Practically emptied my vault, but it was worth it."

"You bought a mansion to get even with Malfoy?" Ron said looking at him like he grown two heads. "You know that's insane?"

"Well that's not all of it, but yeah, getting revenge on Malfoy does give me an awfully satisfied feeling. But I figure this way you guys can open your home without having to deal with Malfoy."

"Mate, I appreciate the offer, but Hermione would never go for that. She said so herself when you offered it the first time."

"What's the difference? You guys can pay me back if you don't want the hand out. It's no different than getting a loan."

"I'll talk to her about it, but I doubt she'll see it that way." Harry shrugged. Even if they didn't take it, he still thought it was worth it. He only wished he could see Malfoy's face when he finds out.

**

TBC

**Let me know what you think by clicking the little link below :) **


	2. Unforeseen Complications

Here's the second part, hope you guys are liking it....wouldn't hurt for you to let me know by submitting a review!! Once again I want to thank my wonderful beta's Steph (discombobulatedperson) and Elise (LJ: icelisou68)

**

**

**Unforeseen Complications**

Harry hadn't seen Alex since that day in his office with Malfoy, so when he got an early owl on his day off, he felt quite pleased. It seemed Alex had the evening off and requested Harry be dressed and ready for a night out by six, presumably to make up for not following up on their original plans.

It had Harry both excited and anxious. He always felt a bit nervous going out, especially in the wizarding world, but considering they had yet to reveal that they were together, it most likely would be in the muggle world. But the prospect of going out didn't make him nearly as nervous as the thought of what might happen once they head home.

It's not that Harry was self-conscious about his abilities in bed, because he'd had plenty of lovers before who had sung his praises, but this was the first wizard he had ever dated. With previous boyfriends, he had been constantly lying to hide his true identity, which had made it a bit easier to let go of his inhibitions. But Alex knew everything about Harry, and unfortunately, not just the information he had shared willingly.

After the defeat of Voldemort, the Prophet had become a source for all things Harry Potter and there wasn't a person who hadn't read or heard everything they said. He couldn't even live in ignorance, thinking his boyfriend wasn't shallow enough to read it, since he knew that simply wasn't the truth. On their second date, Alex had asked about Harry's relationship with Ginny, and the scandal it had caused, when Ginny was plastered on the front page going out with another man. There wasn't any truth to the article, this being after he admitted to her he was gay, but the question proved the Russian wasn't one of the few who didn't read up on his life after the war.

Harry took an ample amount of time choosing his outfit for the evening. He settled on a pair of black slacks, with a dark blue button-down. He assumed it would be best for any occasion, and he could always throw on a nice jacket if the situation called for it.

"Hey gorgeous," Alex greeted him when he opened the door. "You look great, all ready?" Harry nodded and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. Alex slipped his arm around his waist so he could apparate them away.

When they arrived, they were just around the corner from a fancy restaurant. As soon as they had ordered, Alex took no time in asking about the incident in his office from a few days before.

"So who was that guy that got you all riled up? Vindictive ex?" Harry laughed awkwardly at his statement before repeatedly shaking his head no.

"Merlin no! Not even close. Like I said before, he was a Death Eater." Alex nodded, clearly not satisfied with the explanation. "We went to school together. Sorta school rivals I guess. Well, his father is Lucius Malfoy."

"That was the Death Eater who broke into the Ministry and then escaped Azkaban, right?"

"Yeah, you can pretty much say he was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. Well, in our sixth year, Malfoy started taking after Daddy."

"Sixth year? Isn't that a little young to be a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, well, things were different then."

"Glad I decided to move back to Russia the year he came back." Alex had informed him of this anytime Harry talked about the war. He was a muggleborn, and he had moved to London to be closer to the wizarding community when he had graduated from school. He had then missed his family and decided to move back temporarily. It had become a much longer trip than expected with Voldemort's return, and he had only returned two years ago. "But anyway, this Malfoy guy, why isn't he in Azkaban?"

"Well, he had the mark, but there was no proof he had actually done anything illegal, so they had no grounds to lock him up." Harry face flushed in shame, not wanting to admit this, but not willing to lie. "Plus, I sorta testified on his behalf."

"Why did you do that? It didn't look like you liked the guy much, or at all." Alex sounded unsure of himself. "You don',t right?"

"Of course I don't. Malfoy isn't even gay, you have nothing to worry about." Harry answered honestly. "He just helped me and my friends out once, and I took his wand from him. The wand I used, when... you know... I don't know, I guess I felt I owed it to him."

"I get it." Alex answered, but Harry wasn't so sure if he did, because he seemed to get lost in thought for a minute. "So in your office the other day, what was his message to Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh, well you know the house they were talking about buying for their Home," Harry said, finally excited about where the conversation was going. Ron and Hermione refused his offer of Malfoy Manor and seemed to think he was crazy for buying it so he was dying to get some positive encouragement for his plan. "Well it turns out Malfoy is running M.G.C., and he actually denied their loan application because that house is his old family home. He lost it after his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, so apparently he started up the M.G.C. to buy it back."

"So where are they going to open their home now?"

"Well, I bought the Manor." Harry said, a bit giddy. Alex grinned and leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss. "It was pretty expensive, but I think it was worth it."

"Yeah definitely, it's a good cause. So are you like their partner in this now, or are you just offering it out as a donation?"

"Well I tried to give it to them, but they wouldn't take it. Hermione wants to do it on her own. I guess it's a pride issue or something."

"Oh," Alex furrowed his brows, "So what are you going to do with the house? Move in?"

"I don't know, maybe." Harry was pretty sure he would not be moving in. He knew he could never live in a house that large, and the memories alone would probably give him nightmares. Although Draco would most likely be very upset to find out Harry Potter was living in his home, and that was almost enough temptation to do it. "I'll figure something out."

"Didn't you offer to buy the house before and Hermione told you no?" Their conversation was turning into the same one he'd had with Hermione just two days ago.

"Yeah, but I offered to sell it to them this time."

"Well, I get that, but didn't you ask them before you made such an expensive investment?" Harry shrugged. He hadn't asked them because he knew what they would say. He needed the pretense he was doing something good, to feel guilt-free as he emptied his vault. He knew how it would sound if people thought it was just to get revenge on Malfoy, but he deserved it.

"I guess I wasn't thinking too much on it," he answered a little dishonestly. He knew exactly what he was doing that day, and he was sure he would do it all over again if he had the chance.

"You know, you can be the sweetest thing ever." Alex smiled and Harry smiled back, finally not getting reprimanded for his purchase. "But remind me never get on your bad side. I had no idea you were so vengeful Mr. Potter," he said seductively. He leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, causing Harry's cock to twitch.

"Dessert?" Harry asked. Alex's face elated and he nodded before asking the waitress for the check. It took them a few minutes to get to a safe place to disapparate, since they kept stopping to kiss and grope each other at every opportunity. Harry was incredibly horny and his home seemed to be further and further away. When they finally did arrive, to Harry's annoyance, they were not alone.

"You have some nerve Potter!" Draco Malfoy shouted from his doorstep. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

Harry wanted to enjoy his destruction of Malfoy, but at that moment he just wanted to strip Alex and make him scream.

"Not now Malfoy, I'm busy." Harry nudged passed him, pulling out his wand to unlock his door. Other than himself, only Hermione and Ron knew how to get into his home when it was unoccupied, and it wasn't an easy spell to master.

"Your boyfriend can wait Potter. You'll answer me now!" Harry just scoffed, gesturing for Alex to ignore him and join him on the porch, pushing Malfoy down a step. "They don't deserve my home, and you know it Potter!" Harry laughed, not being able to resist any longer. Alex walked inside and with a whispered 'Just a minute,' Harry closed the door behind him.

"They declined my offer to them anyway, so don't worry, they won't be defiling your home."

"Oh," Draco said, a bit surprised, but obviously pleased. "Then I guess I should see it back on the market soon enough?"

"Hardly," Harry enjoyed watching Malfoy's face flicker through his emotions. "I'm still not sure what to do with it exactly. A summer home maybe? A hotel? I'm sure that would be profitable. Oh, I know! I'll just burn it to the ground. Maybe it will finally give some peace to all the souls resting in there. You know, all the people your family murdered."

Draco's face was red. He hadn't been this angry since the Ministry refused to allow him to have any of his finances and took his home away. He desperately wanted to punch Potter, but knew the Auror wouldn't let him go again if he did. He wouldn't allow another Malfoy to be put behind bars. Not because of him. Never because of Potter.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a date to attend to." Harry grinned one last time before he walked back into Grimmuald place. Alex was sitting on his sofa, looking a little less excited than he did a moment before.

"We won't be bothered again." Harry tried to sooth his lover but Alex pulled away as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Sorry," Alex apologized. "I guess I just expected our first time to be a little more private."

"No, that's my fault," Harry was going to kill Malfoy for this. "I should have just ignored him."

"Did you get your revenge?" Alex didn't sound judgmental, but it was obvious he didn't want his personal vendetta to interfere with their relationship anymore.

"Yeah, it's all over now, trust me." Alex looked pleased and Harry sat next to him on the sofa and held him close. If he wasn't going to get laid, he thought he ought to get a decent snog in.

**

"So how was your date?" Ron asked him the following evening, when they met for drinks. "Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" he asked in a sarcastic sing song voice.

"Oh, it went brilliantly," Harry spat, "We had an amazing dinner, were well on our way to making sweet bliss in my bed, but when we got back home, Malfoy was standing on my doorstep. It figures he had to find out about the mansion last night of all nights. Needless to say, Alex wasn't in much of a mood to get shagged after that. I hate him."

"Alex or Malfoy?" Ron asked amused. Although he thought Harry was crazy to buy the mansion for personal revenge, he still found the situation amusing.

"Malfoy, the git. I wanted to really enjoy his falling apart, but I really wanted to be with Alex. It had me torn and ruined both of my experiences." He huffed before chugging the rest of his drink much to Ron's amusement. "Like he couldn't have waited until the morning when I was sated and relaxed. It would have been perfect."

"Maybe you should write him next time you try and ruin his life." Ron joked but Harry only sighed. He wasn't ruining Malfoy's life. He ruined it all by himself, and Harry was just proving that he doesn't always get his way. He needed to learn that if he ever wanted to be accepted by society.

"So how's the housing hunt? Anything?" Harry tried changing the subject. He knew the answer of course. They had searched before, not wanting to relive memories of Malfoy Manor, but there weren't many buildings that large in wizarding Britain, and that was the only one on the market. Not many people were willing to purchase the former haven for Death Eaters, but that little fact did help slightly with the price.

"No, Hermione is thinking about trying another location, but she's afraid it might not do as well if too far away. I've been telling her as long as it's connected to the Floo network, it shouldn't be a problem. We could open a small office here to work as a point of entrance so they feel safer and all. She doesn't like it, but I think that's only because she didn't think of it." Harry laughed, knowing that's probably the only reason she didn't like it. It was a brilliant idea.

"I'm sure she'll come around. Besides, you may be able to find something larger than the Manor, and it would probably cost less if you guys were less worried about location."

"Exactly." Ron ordered another round of drinks for the two of them, which they both took eagerly. "So what are you going to do with the mansion?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking of burning it down just to see the look of horror on Malfoy's face." Ron's eyes got wide, and Harry laughed. "I'm only kidding. I'm not sure yet. I might just move in there and sell Grimmuald place. I never liked living there anyway, especially with Mrs. Black screaming at my guests."

"At least she doesn't scream at you anymore." Ron offered as solace but Harry didn't take it. Mrs. Black had stopped yelling every time he walked by, but it's likely it was more of an annoyance for her to yell, she surely didn't do it for Harry's benefit. She still hated that he disgraced her home, which she mentioned anytime Harry brought anyone over. "Besides, I thought you wanted to keep Sirius' room the way it was."

"I know, but I mean...He hated it there, and I knew he would be angry if I stayed only for that reason. I know the mansion isn't the greatest choice, but maybe I could de-malfoyize it."

"Even if you did manage that, what would you do in a place so huge? You said Grimmuald place was too big for you, and that's about an eighth of the size." Which wasn't an exaggeration. That wasn't even including the grounds of the mansion, which were remarkable in themselves.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out."

**

It took two more weeks before Harry and Alex's schedules didn't conflict and they could plan another date. Harry was frustrated to the breaking point. He was looking forward to having someone to share his bed with regularly, and his hand sure could use the break.

This time they planned to stay in the entire evening, Harry agreeing to cook for them, so nothing could disturb them. Harry felt pretty confident about his cooking abilities, so he had no doubt tonight would go successfully. That is until there was a knock at the door. Alex was behind it, but he wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy stood next to him, trademark smirk in tow, and Alex looked completely agitated.

"He's been following me since I left the Ministry. He keeps grabbing onto me as I apparate, he won't leave me alone!" Alex shouted, making Malfoy look even happier. Harry pulled Alex inside, grateful his wards wouldn't allow Malfoy entrance no matter what he did.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?" Harry embraced Alex tightly. Malfoy would not get away with this.

"No, I'm fine, but it scares me. He knew stuff, Harry, like he's been listening to my conversations. I have no idea how long he's been following me."

"What did he know?" Harry asked, confused. If Malfoy was truly stalking Alex, even if it was just to get even with him, he would have to arrest him.

"Nothing important." He waved his hand, hinting for him to drop it. "Just a conversation I had with my sister last night on the phone, he seemed to know about it. I mean, he didn't come right out and say it, just dropping subtle hints, but I'm sure he was listening."

"Yeah, but without leaving enough evidence to be arrested." Harry smirked a smirk that could rival Malfoy's own. If he wanted to play it that way, Harry would play. "If he tries it again, just come straight to me and I'll arrest him. But let's just forget about it for now."

"Forget about it?" Alex asked, perplexed, and Harry almost slammed his head into the wall. This could not be happening again. Malfoy most certainly would pay. "I can't do this tonight Harry. I think I'm just going to head to my sister's for the night."

"You could stay here," Harry offered, even knowing the Russian wasn't likely to take him up on it. "I have a spare room if you don't want to share. I'd understand."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "But I think I'd feel better at my sister's. After all, this Malfoy bloke is trying to get back at you, not me. It would probably be best if we didn't see each other until this is resolved."

"What? You're breaking up with me over this?" Now Harry was furious. Malfoy had gone too far. It took a lot of courage for Harry to ask a wizard out, and he'd finally done it. He had a sweet, cute, charming boyfriend, and he was not going to lose him over Malfoy.

"Not breaking up. I just think we should take a break from each other until you can resolve this. I'd rather not be involved in, well, whatever is going on." Harry nodded, knowing he couldn't convince him otherwise. He walked him out and watched him apparate home, to make sure Draco couldn't follow him.

"I take it the date didn't go so well Potter? I'd hate to think I interfered." Draco leaned against the front door as Harry was walking back up his steps.

"You're never getting your house back Malfoy. Never." Harry said in a fury. It took everything in his power not to curse him out of existence. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you have it. It's mine. Deal with it."

"Now, let's not be too hasty. I'm sure we can make a deal," he said, flipping his shoulder-length hair back.

"You have nothing I want, Malfoy!"

"Well I have a way of getting things done. I can get what you want." Harry barked with laughter.

"I'm Harry Potter, Head Auror for the Ministry, Savior of the Wizarding World, you know, most famous person alive. You're an ex-Death Eater who can't even publicly admit you're the manager of your own company without it going under. What could you possibly get me that I couldn't get for myself?" Harry just laughed as he pushed Malfoy out of the way and opened the door.

"I'll help your friends out!" Draco shouted just as Harry was slamming the door on his face. Harry wanted to ignore him, but he knew he had to at least listen to him. Ron and Hermione completely refused his help with their Home, but they would work with M.G.C., even if Malfoy happened to be behind it.

**

Harry knew this was a mistake when he watched Malfoy wander into his living room, eying up all the photos that graced his mantel. Nonetheless, Harry took this opportunity to study his old school nemesis. He looked fairly the same as he did in school. His hair was longer, and wasn't slicked back like he used to wear it, which was definitely an improvement. He seemed much thinner than before, and considering he was always small, it was a little unnerving. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he had developed an eating disorder.

"Who is this?" Malfoy's voice released Harry from his stupor and looked over at the photo the blond was referring to. It was a picture of him and his ex-boyfriend, Steven.

Steven was a muggle that worked in the department store around the corner from Grimmuald place. Harry dated him for eight months, and fell in love with him rather quickly. He even considered telling him he was a wizard when out of the blue, he had left Harry for another man. Harry had been quite heartbroken after that, swearing off men forever (which lasted about six months). He had blamed himself, knowing he was very closed off with the man in order to hide the fact he was a wizard, but he eventually accepted it. Harry never attempted to get serious with another bloke after that, but he was hoping he could break the cycle with Alex.

"An old friend," he answered, not willing to divulge personal information to Malfoy.

"Old friend or old boyfriend?" Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows. Harry just rolled his eyes, not bothering to offer him an answer. "Ex-boyfriend it is then. Does Alex know you keep photos of your ex on your mantel?"

"You're supposed to be telling me how you plan to help Ron and Hermione, not analyzing my relationship."

"He looks a lot like me, don't you think?" Which was both true and not.. He was thin and blond, but that's where their similarities ended. Steven always had a smile, never a smirk, and was a simple sweet human being; The complete opposite of all things Malfoy.

"No, can we get on with it?" Harry tried again. If he kept on like this, Harry was sure he was going to curse him.

"Of course he does!" Malfoy continued on his rant, ignoring Harry's request to move on. "Same build, same facial features. His eyes aren't as bright as mine, but not everyone can be perfect."

"I wouldn't say you're perfect, not even close." Draco glided across the room, placing himself inches away from where Harry stood.

"Please Potter, you don't fool me for a second." Harry easily ignored the lump that appeared to fall into his stomach. "I saw you checking me out that day in the cafe. You want me."

"You know Malfoy, I think you're right." Harry stepped closer bringing his face inches away from Draco's. "You're just so incredibly perfect, I can't control myself." Harry continued to step forward, making Draco inch backward.

"Why don't you come up into my room and I'll show you just how much I want you." Draco's back slammed against the wall, trapping him between Harry's arms, which he skillfully placed on both sides of the blond. "What do you say, Malfoy?"

Draco gulped and Harry received a new bout of confidence, leaning forward making his lips ghost over Draco's, but not touching them. Never touching them.

"I want my house back." Malfoy barely whispered. "You can have me, if you sell me my house back." Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing, pulling back slightly, but still keeping Malfoy trapped underneath him.

"You want your house that bad Malfoy? You'd bend over for me? Get on your knees for me?" Harry would never stoop that low but, as horny as he was from his second non-date with Alex, this sort of teasing was a bad way to go. "Would you be my slave, Malfoy?"

"Yess," Draco practically hissed. And if Harry wasn't completely daft, he may have noticed Draco's face had flushed with arousal.

"Could you get anymore pathetic?" Harry pulled away from the blonde, changing his tone of voice. "You'd whore yourself out for a building! Your company is doing fine, surely you could buy any house you wanted."

"I only want one house," Draco said while adjusting his robes slightly. He didn't want Potter to see how much his words had affected him. "And yeah, it's worth more than my dignity."

"Dignity? You don't have any dignity Malfoy." Malfoy glared at the Auror. He could punch him, there were no witnesses to prove otherwise. But for some reason he held back and just allowed Potter to talk down to him. "It's just a house, Malfoy. What could possibly be so special about it? You were held prisoner in that home, just like everybody else. Why would you want it back that bad?"

"I deserve it." He said defiantly, causing Harry to become more and more curious.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too condescending, but whenever he spoke to Malfoy, it always seemed to come out that way.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Potter. You never actually had to work for anything in your life." Draco was being serious, that much was obvious, but it only made Harry laugh harder. His eyes watered from his laughter before he was able to gain control of himself.

"Please tell me you're joking, because I don't think I could take it if you weren't." Harry was actually starting to hurt from laughing so hard, but it did have some benefits, like keeping his hormones in check. "Malfoy, you were the most spoiled person in the world at Hogwarts. You always got what you wanted. But you made the decision to be a Death Eater, not anyone else. It's your fault you have it so bad. And I don't even want to start on, what did you say? Oh right, how I never had to work for anything in my life."

"You didn't! You got to be famous for not dying! Yeah, I'm sure that was a lot of work. Everyone loved you. Everyone gave you everything without asking for anything.."

"Only to destroy the most powerful wizard in the world at seventeen, but I mean, that obviously didn't take a lot of work." Harry said sarcastically. Malfoy was so full of himself it sickened him.

"I was there that day Potter, you can't fool me. He cursed you and it just bounced right off you. You didn't do anything!"

"Trust me Malfoy, there was much more going on behind the scenes, so don't pretend you know anything about that." Malfoy nodded, realizing it was useless to argue on that. He knew he had no proof otherwise.

"Whatever," he shrugged it off, like destroying Voldemort was something anyone could do, "I bet you loved it afterward. Never even had to take your NEWTs and here you are, youngest wizard to ever become Head Auror. Lucky again, Potter. Worked hard for that one?"

"Actually I did!" Harry's temper was flaring, he hated when people accused him of using his fame to get his position. He wouldn't deny he had gotten his Auror position for defeating Voldemort, because with no NEWTs it was impossible to deny. But once he had gotten in, he had been treated like every other Auror, and he had worked his arse off to get where he was.

"Yeah right, Potter. You're not that good, no one is that good."

"I am." Potter said, seeming to grow in height. For the first time in Draco's life, he believed it. Potter was that good. He had seen it when he was in the other man's office the other day but was too envious to admit it to himself. But here, facing the man in his own home, he couldn't deny it. To himself at least, he sure wasn't going to admit it to Potter.

"Whatever you say Potter," he attempted to sound casual but he knew he just sounded defeated. And judging by the smug look on Potter's face, he knew it just as well. "About my house.."

"Don't you mean my house?" Harry interrupted and Draco wanted to smack that look right off his face. "After all, it is my name on the deed." Draco collected himself, refusing to get angry. He would never win Potter over like that. He had to play nice.

"For now," he said coolly, "But that's why I'm here, isn't it? To make what was mine, mine again."

"That depends what you're offering."

"I could give your friends the lowest interest rate available on any other property besides the Manor."

"You already promised them that," Harry shook his head. He knew this was a bad idea. "The problem is they can't find a decently sized building."

"I have a client who's having a bit of trouble making some payments. I've been cutting him some slack because he was a friend of my father's,"

"You mean a Death Eater," Harry snorted. He hated to know that there were more Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban.

"Actually he worked for the Ministry, if you must know. He left because he was ashamed he unknowingly helped Voldemort by helping my father. He's a good man, but I could go down harder on him. His building is more than enough for their little home. Plenty of rooms, multiple washrooms, and even a state-of-the-art kitchen and dining room, capable of holding fifty guests."

"So your offer is apparently to cost this innocent man his home?"

"It's not his home Potter," Malfoy said, as if this was expected, "The man runs a catering business, he doesn't need all that space, which I've mentioned to him more than once. I'll take care of him Potter, don't you worry your pretty little head." Draco was mentally kicking himself for that little slip, but Harry didn't seem to notice so he kept on.

"Well, is that good enough for you?"

"I'll have to talk to Ron and Hermione first." Draco sat down on the couch, knowing this could take a while. "Which you want me to do now?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to wait around forever, Potter." Harry just shook his head and went to the kitchen so he could have some privacy.

**

Harry told his friends about Malfoy's deal, which they felt quite pleased about. If Marcus Stanton's (Malfoy's friend whom Harry researched to be sure was never a Death Eater), building was up to par like he claimed. Malfoy said he would arrange an open house for them as soon as he could, and Harry was eager to have this all over with. The second Ron and Hermione signed their contract, he would sell Malfoy Manor back, and put this all behind him.

He wrote Alex and explained everything that happened, begging him to join him for dinner. Alex replied saying he would love to, the second the house was out of his name. Harry couldn't deny it was a bit odd that he was that determined to make sure Malfoy wouldn't get in the way again. He figured Malfoy must have really intimidated him, so Harry would make sure to have a serious talk with him about staying out of his life once this was complete.

Until then, he tried focusing on work as much as possible, so that when him and Alex did get back together, he could take some more time off without having Kingsley riding his back. Also, if he was working, he couldn't think about wanking, which had become his new favorite hobby.

Harry hated feeling this horny all the time. He was beginning to find every man that crossed his path attractive. He even checked Kingsley out once when he was yelling at him, which was a new low. He had quickly recovered when Kingsley slammed a large report on his desk for him to go over before he could go home.

But as embarrassing as the notion of bringing the Minister into his fantasies, it wasn't nearly as bad as who he usually thought about during his late-night wanking sessions. It was all Malfoy's fault for making the comment about how he looked like Steven. Anytime Harry thought of Steven, his thoughts usually trailed to sex with Steven, and now with this new insight, that lead quickly to thinking of sex with Malfoy.

Harry had no problems acknowledging that Draco was good looking, but his personality was enough to help you forget it. But in his head, he seemed to mesh this version of a Draco/Steven hybrid, which was the only thing he could think about as his hand was wrapped around his prick.

He was sure it would be easy to forget once Malfoy was out of his life and back to hiding, so when he wrote with the address to Marcus Stanton's catering business, offering a tour, Harry was ecstatic. He Flooed over to Ron and Hermione's, hoping to get it over with right away.

"Is everything alright?" Ron rushed to Harry's side the second he stepped through. He looked worried, and Harry realized he never Flooed over without notice unless it was an emergency.

"Yeah, Malfoy wrote me. He said we can meet him today at the catering business. He said the guy is still set up, but he'll be leaving within the week," Harry quickly summarized.

"Hermione's still at the Ministry, mate. You know that." Harry wanted to slap himself. Of course he knew that. She did lighten her hours to get started on her Home but, with the lack of things moving, she went back to her original shifts, which meant she wouldn't be back for another five hours.

"Can't she take a break or something?" Harry moaned. He was tired of stalling this. He wanted Malfoy out of his life, and Alex back in it.

"The house isn't going anywhere, calm down. What's gotten into you lately?" Harry just shook his head. He knew exactly what had gotten into him. He didn't understand how Malfoy was still able to get under his skin after all these years. It was like his entire purpose in life was to make Harry mental.

"I just want Malfoy out of my life."

"No offense, but you sorta brought him into it. What did you expect when you bought that house? He'd sit back and take it?"

"He ought to," Harry voiced his thoughts aloud. "He should just go back into hiding again! Things were so much easier when he wasn't around."

"Yeah, and we all know you like it when things are easy." Ron said sarcastically, but Harry took a lot of offense to the remark. Just because trouble was usually knocking on his door didn't mean he liked it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he snapped at his best friend. He was under enough stress with Malfoy and his job, he didn't need this animosity between his friends as well.

"Harry, I've been your best friend for years, I think I know you by now." He stated as if that cleared up all matters. "Oh come on! You are loving this, fighting with Malfoy, it gives you your buzz."

"I'm not looking for a buzz!"

"Yeah, okay Harry, if you say so." He joked and Harry's anger was suddenly rising. "I'll just keep on pretending you hate Malfoy."

"I do hate Malfoy! You think I want him storming into my life, destroying my relationship? Why in the world would I want that?" Ron just shrugged and walked into the kitchen without a word. "I don't like Malfoy! I hate him! He is a nuisance. A prat! Why else would I be so keen to get this over with? I want him out of my life."

"Listen, I'm not going to fight with you on this, as much as you enjoy it. You say you hate Malfoy, fine. You hate him. But once this is over, and he is out of your life, you're just going to find someone else who can drive you crazy, because that's what you want. You live for drama Harry. You always have. Maybe once you stop denying it, you might actually be happy."

"I am happy! Or at least I was, before Malfoy came and ruined things with Alex."

"I believe you." He clearly didn't, but Harry was done fighting. He shot Ron the dirtiest look he could before heading back toward the fireplace. He threw in some Floo powder, turned to his friend, and just shook his head.

"When Hermione gets home, let me know so we can get this over with, and I can prove to you I don't enjoy this as much as you insist." Without waiting to see if Ron had anything else to say, he jumped into the Floo and went home.

**

TBC

**people who review are awesome, and those non-reviewers...don't you want to be awesome? **


	3. Shortlived Reconciliations

Once again, I must thank my wonderful beta Steph (discombobulatedperson) for all her help. But that's all for now, read on...

**

**Short-lived Reconciliations **

The building was practically the same size as Malfoy Manor, maybe even larger. The Manor had much larger grounds, including beautiful gardens and a quidditch pitch, but the former catering business of Malfoy's friend would be perfect for Hermione's Family Home.

"Oh, this is going to be perfect." Hermione exclaimed, echoing Harry's thoughts, as she walked into the large sitting room. There was a large fireplace, and ample amount of space for an office and lobby. Ron smiled at his wife, pulling her closer as he nodded towards Harry.

Harry looked over at Malfoy, who looked quite accomplished. Harry briefly thought of backing out of the deal, just to see the look on his face, but he wouldn't dare. Not with Ron there, judging his every move. He couldn't get his best friend's words out of his head. Ron had both offended and confused him.

He realized he may have enjoyed Malfoy's torment a little too much, but he didn't live for drama. He was quite happy before Malfoy came back into his life, and he definitely didn't need a buzz, which Ron kept insisting on.

"So, I take it we have a deal then?" Draco asked Harry. Harry looked over at his friends who nodded. "Good, now about my house.."

"We'll talk about your house once this place is in their name's, and not a moment before." Harry interrupted.

"And have you back out at the last minute? I don't think so Potter." Malfoy scowled, causing Harry to smirk.

"You're more likely to back out before I do Malfoy. Once they're settled in, I'll sell you back your house. I don't break my promises."

"Are you saying I do?" Draco said sounding quite offended, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Harry briefly looked over at his friends. Hermione was wandering down the hallway, taking a second look at some of the rooms, whereas Ron was watching Harry with an amused expression. "It doesn't matter Malfoy. Let's just get all this over with as quickly as possible."

Ron just raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Harry wanted to fight with Malfoy, but was using all his self control not to in front of Ron. He was going to prove him wrong. He did not enjoy this.

"You know what Potter? I'm going to trust you, because that's the type of person I am." Draco said with a smirk. "Besides, if you don't hold your end of the deal, I know just what to do to make your existence complete misery." With that, the youngest Malfoy walked away in triumph. Harry silently fumed watching him walk out the front door.

"Harry," Ron caught his attention. "Now, I know the prospect of Malfoy trying to make your life miserable can be pretty tempting," he chuckled slightly, "But, this house is perfect for us."

"I'm not backing out!" Harry yelled, completely tired of this argument. "Like I said before, I want Malfoy out of my life."

Then Harry stormed out of the house. And there was no way he was hoping he might catch Malfoy before he disapparated.

**

Draco, in a rush to own his home once again, pushed all the paperwork through at record speed. His friend had already relocated his catering business to a small building in Scotland. It was close to Hogsmeade, so he could keep his business strictly to wizards easily. The loan was about half the size as his previous one, so his payments were much smaller. The building was smaller as well, but had a remarkable kitchen, and plenty of storage in the cellar.

The Weasley's had agreed to their contract easily, considering it was the best offer Malfoy ever made anyone, and were to sign today. Potter had agreed to bring over the deed to his home, to make a fair trade. Draco planned on being back home come dinner time, and he was more excited than he cared to admit. He hadn't stepped inside Malfoy Manor since he was seventeen, and he missed his home too much.

He had lost so much because of the Dark Lord, and it was about time he received some of it back. His father was lost to him forever. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and there was no chance his conviction could be overturned. Draco was thankful the dementors were removed, but because of the nature of his father's crimes, he was not allowed visitors or mail. Draco hated to do so, but realizing a lost cause when he saw one, he said goodbye to his father forever.

His mother was all he had afterward, but instead of being the comfort she once used to be, she became another burden. With no money or husband, she became a shell of a woman. Draco had tried to do everything to return her to her normal self, but it was difficult. When he returned to the Wizarding world, determined to gain their fortune back, Narcissa stayed in the muggle world, working as a waitress. Draco never wanted to leave his mother there, but after his company started to gain profit, he housed her in a decent muggle apartment.

When she saw how well her son was doing, her spirits rose, and she slowly started to resemble the woman she once was. Although she still worked as a waitress, she didn't need to with Draco looking out for her. It eased her worries considerably, and Draco just hoped she would return to live with him once he bought the Mansion back.

Draco was a bit ashamed to admit he would miss his sparing with Potter. He forgot how much he enjoyed tormenting the young hero, while living in solitude. These last few weeks had made him feel like his usual self again. Not to mention his ever growing attraction to the Auror.

Since that day in Potter's home, when the boy wonder teased him mercifully, he couldn't get the dirty images Potter planted in his head out. They plagued him throughout his day at the worse times. It probably didn't help that he hadn't gotten laid in over a year.

Before his life was completely turned around, he never bothered with dating. He refused to admit to his family his true sexual preference. If they knew he was gay, he would be a shame to his father. After all, the perfect pure blood heir could not be gay. He had a job to do. Marry a pure blood witch, and continue the line. Draco probably would have done that, if their side was victorious.

After the war, dating was the least of Draco's priorities as he attempted to make a life for himself and his mother. But when he first opened M.G.C., his sexual frustration had finally gotten to him. He started going to muggle bars and clubs, releasing his frustrations on any man willing. He never got attached. He never wanted to.

His lack of standards quickly earned him a reputation he wasn't proud of and he left that life behind him. Which might have been good in theory, except he spent a good majority of time trying to calm his libido, or wanking whenever he had the chance.

When living his life of promiscuity, he met plenty of people, some by names, some by faces, very rarely by both. He heard all their gossip, although he never cared much about muggles and what they did with their boring lives, he couldn't help but remember some of them. One thing he could never forget, was Alex.

Potter's little boy toy knew how to party with the best of them. Draco wouldn't forget the man who's reputation trumped his easily. Every partner Draco had during those times, usually already shared a bed with the wizard, or they did shortly after. When Draco first saw the man at the Ministry, snogging with Harry Potter of all people, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He never suspected Potter was gay, but most of all, he wouldn't expect Potter to fall for someone like him.

After some investigating on Draco's part, he realized Alexander hadn't been completely honest with the wizarding world's savior. Draco went back to some of his old hangouts, just briefly, to discover that Alex had yet to leave that life like Draco had. In fact, he was only mildly surprised to find Alex there that very night.

Draco used this information to separate the two, knowing Potter would cave if his presence disturbed his love life. Knowing Harry's nature, it was likely he'd run back to the liar the second Alex gave him a chance. But Draco wouldn't lose sleep over that. That was Potter's problem, and he had plenty of his own to deal with, like finding a lover of his own.

As soon as Malfoy Manor finally belonged to him, Draco could worry such things. Without the worry of disappointing his bloodline (considering it couldn't get a lower standing that it held now), he would find a man whom he could love. He would live out his life as he always wanted to, as soon as he was home, and worry free.

**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up the stairs to the M.G.C. offices for their meeting. Upon Malfoy's strict orders, they were suppose to give their names to the lady at the desk, without ever mentioning why they were there or who they were suppose to meet. Harry had already made a joke of announcing to Malfoy's employees that they were working for a death eater, but Hermione lectured him for over ten minutes on his immaturity. Ron, however, gave him the 'I told you so' look the entire time, which was enough to suppress any urges to reveal Malfoy's secret.

"Hello," Hermione greeted the woman, "My name is Hermione Weasley. This is my husband Ronald Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. We have an appointment."

"Have a seat," was her only response. Ron and Hermione each took a seat, but Harry stood at the desk.

"Do you know why we're even here?" He asked the woman skeptically. Surely someone had to know who was running this company.

"Yes," she responded, her lips in a tight line. "Please take a seat."

"Really?" Harry said quite amused. He had no idea why anyone would want to work under Malfoy, considering his reputation in the wizarding world. "What are we doing here?"

"Please, sir, take a seat."

"Oh Harry, just sit down!" Hermione scolded him. Harry, tired of fighting with his friends, sat down beside them, never taking his eyes off the witch behind the desk. "Honestly Harry, can't you just let it go?"

Harry was about to explain that he had every right to be suspicious of Malfoy, but with no notice, he felt the familiar pull behind his navel as if traveling by portkey.

He landed with a thump, jumping up quickly with his wand in hand. When he saw Malfoy sitting behind a desk, of the small office he had just been forced to enter, he wanted to curse the annoying git. How dare he unknowingly transport him by portkey? He looked to his side, seeing both Ron and Hermione were equally surprised by the action.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry yelled at the blonde, who simply shrugged it off, gesturing for them to sit down. "I hope you had those portkeys authorized by the Ministry, I'd hate to have to bring you in," Harry said, clearly pleased with the thought of dragging a restrained Malfoy into the Ministry.

"Please Potter, we both know you wouldn't bring me in for something as small as an unregistered portkey," Harry glared at him, half tempted to take him up on the challenge that was clearly being offered to him. He didn't dare to glance at Ron, and just sat down, doing everything in his power to not arrest Malfoy. "I told you so."

The smug look on Draco's face was enough. Harry shot out of his seat, walked to the other side of the desk, and ripped Malfoy from his seat.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "Please, just let it go. It's just a portkey."

"That's not all it is and you know it. First he assaults me. Then, he ruins my relationship just to torture me. Now he's egging me on to see how much he can get away with. I'm not standing for this. I'm Head Auror, and I deserve respect."

"You're right Harry," Draco answered before Hermione had a chance to argue her point. "I'm sorry."

Harry was too shocked to form a response. Malfoy had called him Harry. Malfoy had apologized. Even if it was insincere, which Harry was sure it was, it was very unexpected. He looked over at Ron, who's face looked just as stunned as his own. Hermione's, however, looked irritated at her friend, so Harry dropped Malfoy, a bit harshly, into his seat.

"Now that that's settled." Draco said as he pulled out the official copy of the contract. "I'm assuming you've had everything looked over, so I won't go into the details. I just need all three of you to sign and date at the bottom."

Hermione went first, practically jumping out of her seat. She couldn't wait to start getting the home ready. She wanted to be up and running in a months time. Ron said that would be impossible, but she refused to believe that.

Ron followed his wife, less enthusiastically. Harry went next. He took the longest, snapping Malfoy's quill in half, repairing it, and snapping it again, before chucking it. The entire time, his company all watched him with curious expressions.

"Yes, well, good luck to you two," Malfoy said to Ron and Hermione, "I wish you the best." Harry scoffed at the lame condolences, and Ron and Hermione look over at Harry, unsure if they should leave him alone with Draco. In the end, Ron ushered Hermione out, figuring no matter what Harry might do, it didn't matter too much considering they already got the deal.

"So, Potter, I assume you have some papers for me to sign." Draco actually looked elated. Harry hated to give up the one thing he had on Malfoy, but he knew Hermione would think he was ridiculous for being so childish. After all, Malfoy did own up to his side of the deal. Besides, Malfoy would just continue to torture him until he did. He could live with that, but he wouldn't be able to live with Ron's constant comments about how much he enjoyed Malfoy's torment.

"Maybe you should pay me first." Harry answered, Malfoy just smirked.

"Of course." He walked over to the portrait, to the left of his desk. Harry didn't give it more of a glance over before, but now he saw it was of an old man, who looked remarkably like Lucius Malfoy. It was quite obvious it was not the man, but Harry was sure they were in relation. "Could you ask Mr. Limpkin to join us please?" The older Malfoy nodded and left his portrait.

"What exactly are you doing Malfoy?" Draco turned, as if he just realized Harry was still in the room.

"I'm getting your money." Draco rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious explanation. "My great-grandfather here," he nodded towards the portrait. "He has another portrait in Gringotts offices. Edward Limpkin's office, to be exact. He is my liason for Gringotts."

"You need a liason for Gringotts? Too ashamed to walk to streets of Diagon Alley?" Harry said laughing. He figured after today, he probably would never see Malfoy again, so he ought to get as much in as possible.

"Actually," Malfoy said sounding a little infuriated. "When you run a credit company, we move around a lot of money. Large sums of it. It wouldn't be very prudent of me to go walking down Diagon Alley with thousands of Galleons at a time, now would it?"

"You know what Malfoy-" Harry began, but was cut off as a man appeared into the office, presumably Mr. Limpkin. The man must have apparated in, because Harry didn't see any doors, but then became very curious as to how Ron and Hermione left.

"Mr. Malfoy. I've brought over the papers you've requested, I'll just need the vault number you wish to have it transferred." Malfoy then looked over at Harry, waiting for him to reveal his vault number.

"My vault is six-hundred-eighty-seven." Harry answered easily. Mr. Limpkin eyed Harry through narrow eyes, then turned to Malfoy, whispering frantically. Harry tried to make out the words, but the man seemed determined to make sure he didn't.

"I assure you," Malfoy spoke much louder. "I do know what I'm doing." Harry rolled his eyes, now realizing this Limpkin was trying to talk him out of giving him so much money.

"Very well sir," the man nodded then turned towards the door, that seemed to just appear as he was making his exit. Figures Malfoy would allow people to apparate in, but not out. "I will alert you when it has been completed."

"That was interesting," Harry said as the door closed behind him, "Where does that door lead to anyway?" Harry looked back at the door, which was once again gone.

"You'll find out soon enough Potter," Malfoy spat, "Stop nosing in on my business. Just give me the papers to sign and you can be on your merry way." Harry reached into his robes and shoved the parchment at Malfoy. It was extremely lengthy and had been squished quite a bit sitting in his pocket all morning.

"I guess it's good to know it's not only me you treat with complete disrespect." Malfoy drawled, "Honestly, is it that difficult to put a preserving charm on an extremely valuable parchment?"

"I do have things to do." Harry lied. He had the day off and most likely would just spend the evening at Grimmuald place all alone. "If you make me late, you'll regret it."

"Oh, wouldn't want to do that now, would I?" Malfoy snickered, clearly taking his time reading over every bit of information he could. "So where are we in such a rush to? Going to run to your boyfriend's house, let him, know the big bad Malfoy is out of your life?" Draco laughed fully, making Harry scowl.

He hadn't even thought to visit Alex. He never even been to the man's home, but he did know where it was. Harry desperately wanted to see the man, but was afraid he would be crossing a line dropping by unannounced. He thought it better to write him as soon as he could and let him know that Malfoy Manor was officially out of his name and they could continue where they left off with no interruptions.

"Now who's being nosey?" Harry retorted, "Mind your business, and I'll mind yours. Got it?" Harry said threateningly.

"Yes, sir!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically. He looked over the paperwork a couple minutes more before pulling out a quill and signing his name at the bottom. Harry then took the quill from his hand, rather forcefully, and signed his own name.

"Have a nice life, Malfoy," Harry said as he turned to the door, which appeared once again. He walked out, entering the lobby of M.G.C., and rolled his eyes at the receptionist. The door again disappeared, and then Harry followed in suit.

**

Harry's stopped at Diagon Alley before he went home. He hadn't been spending much money lately, and thought he ought to have some extra on hand in order to take Alex out if he agreed.

When he got into Gringotts, he wondered if Malfoy had tricked him. He would get into his vault, and there would be nothing there, and Malfoy Manor would already be out of his possession. When the door opened, and all his money had returned, Harry sighed in disappointment.

If Malfoy had done such a thing, it would probably be extremely difficult to get his money back. Goblins were difficult enough to work with, and claim to never make mistakes. Plus, after the break-in to the Lestrange vault, the Goblin's never looked at Harry the same. Most of them thought he deserved to be in Azkaban.

But storming back into M.G.C., arresting Malfoy, and throwing him into a cell all seemed to make the struggle he would have to go through seem worth it. Unfortunately, Malfoy was true to his word, and Harry had to keep reminding himself Malfoy would be out of his life forever now. He gathered a handful of galleons, stored them in his bag and went home.

He decided to write Alex right away. He felt a little guilty for not thinking about the Russian much, but decided to try and get his life back to the way it was before Malfoy came and forced it into a mess.

A couple of days later, Alex stopped by his office at work. Harry apologized again in person for everything, and Alex gladly accepted. They agreed to meet that night after work at a local pub. Harry was determined to make sure everything went as planned this time.

**

Harry dressed casual for the event, wearing jeans and a plain dark shirt. When he arrived, Alex was no where to be seen, so he sat at a small table by the window and ordered himself a beer. He watched everyone on the street, hoping Alex hadn't decided to stand him up, and within a few minutes, he caught him walking towards the pub. Harry put on his biggest smile and waved him over to his table.

"Sorry I'm late," Alex greeted, taking off his coat and laying it on the back of the chair. "Got held up at work."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting long." Alex smiled and kissed Harry gently before ordering himself a drink.

"So, how have you been?" Alex asked, and Harry just shrugged. He decided not to bring Malfoy into any of their conversations, knowing how upset it made Alex.

"Ron and Hermione got a building," he said nonchalantly. "So I guess they'll be spending a lot of time with that."

"I asked how you were Harry, not your friends." Alex said teasingly. "Don't get me wrong, your friends are great, but they're not who I've been missing."

"I've missed you too," Harry said sadly. He did miss Alex greatly. But ever since Malfoy interfered in their relationship, everything became awkward. "I just want to get back to where we were. Start fresh."

"Me too," Alex agreed and the two sat, talking about work and everyday nonsense. Everything was going well, and Harry thought he might have finally gotten it right, and his Russian boyfriend would be finally sharing his bed, when out of no where, Alex choked on his beer.

"What is he doing here?" Harry followed his gaze, to see none other than the sneaky Slytherin that's been occupying most of his thoughts lately. "I thought you said he wouldn't bother us anymore."

"He shouldn't be," Harry scowled, but couldn't hide the fact that he was a little delighted. The blonde really was asking for it, and Harry would be more than grateful to give it to him. "Give me one minute, I'll get rid of him." Without waiting for a reply, Harry got of his seat, walking in a direct line towards Malfoy who seemed to be heading towards the bar.

"So either you really want to see your father again, or you're crazy. Either seems plausible." Malfoy, caught off guard, stared up at his nemesis confused. "Care to tell me what you think you're doing here?"

"Having a drink," Draco said, having gotten control of himself. "What does it look like?" He then proceeded to order a martini, without looking back at the angry Auror.

"You decided to have a drink at the bar I'm in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco replied sarcastically, "I didn't realize I had to check in with you before I decided to go out. Next time, I'll be sure to call."

"Very funny, Malfoy. But I'm not falling for that. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly your kind of bar." Harry gestured to the people surrounding them, all being male, and quite obviously gay.

"Well, in case _you _haven't noticed," He put emphasis on you, to prove the man's whereabouts had nothing to do with his choice in bar, "I haven't been around much in Wizarding London. I've coped with living in the muggle world, and if you have a problem with that, then feel free to leave."

"You know that's not what I meant," Harry said getting a little impatient, "This is a gay bar, Malfoy. So unless you've suddenly decided to switch teams, get the hell out of here. I won't have you following me or my boyfriend anymore. You've got your house back, just leave us alone, and stop trying to ruin our relationship."

"Trust me, I have no interest in ruining your relationship," He took a sip of his drink before nodding towards the door. "Besides, it looks like you do that well enough on your own."

Harry looked to where Malfoy gestured to see Alex's back heading towards the exit. Harry turned one last time to glare at Malfoy before rushing out the door to follow Alex.

"Alex!" He shouted towards his boyfriend, who looked back briefly, but kept on walking. "Please, Alex! Just wait one second." He stopped and turned slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be here! I swear!"

"Harry," Alex sighed, knowing he couldn't continue like this. "It doesn't matter if you did or not. The point is, you're more focused on this guy you supposedly hate than on me. Your boyfriend, remember?"

"I do hate him!" Harry shouted, getting annoyed with people constantly acting as if he enjoyed Malfoy's torment.

"You just completely missed my point. I asked you to ignore him, but you were too busy racing over to Draco to notice. I need a boyfriend who cares more about me than some school boy rival, or whatever he was. I'm sorry. This just isn't working out."

"Alex," Harry pleaded. "Don't do this. I'm sorry." Alex just shook his head.

"I can't do this," he whispered and without giving Harry another chance to apologize, he disapparated.

Harry slumped his head in defeat. He just lost his first wizard boyfriend, and it was all his fault. Alex was right, and as much as he hated to admit it, so was Ron. He focused too much of his time and energy on fighting with Malfoy, it cost him his relationship.

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from me," Draco's voice said from behind Harry. "But you can do better than him."

"You don't even know him!" Harry shouted, turning around so he could face Malfoy. "And if it wasn't for you, we'd still be together."

"If you want to delude yourself into thinking Alexander is more than just a skank who'd fuck anything with a prick, go right ahead. I was only trying to help."

"He isn't a skank! You know nothing about him!" Harry screamed in retaliation, "Besides, how is insulting Alex supposed to help me?"

"I probably know him better than you." Draco said casually, as if he didn't notice Harry's apparent anguish.

"Oh really? Because you followed him around and spied on him for a day? You can't judge someone after one day of stalking them, Malfoy."

"I knew him before that, Potter. If you don't believe me, go see for yourself. There's a club called The Basement, at the corner of Lemley Avenue and Second Street. Just check it out." Then he disapparated himself, leaving a very confused Harry Potter by himself.

**

TBC

**Okay, since I've been shown very little love in the review department, I'm going to resort to bribery lol so show some love, and i'll post part 4 tomorrow...and if that doesn't give you enough incentive..then you suck lol**


	4. Accusations and Investigations

And again i'll start by thanking my wonderful beta Steph (discombobulatedperson) for her wonderful beta work.

And for all those who reviewed..thank you greatly...here's chapter four..

**

**

**Accusations and Investigations**

Draco Malfoy was finally content with his adult life. He had his home back, and has been working nonstop getting it back to way it once looked, before Voldemort came and took it over. Since Potter's little friend decided to ban house elf enslavement, he was forced to do it on his own. The whole experience was quite exhausting.

He went to visit his mother to ask her to come home, but was shot down. His mother seemed to be adjusting nicely to the muggle world, and didn't wish to leave it ever. She claimed she enjoyed living in a world where no one judged her by name alone. Draco didn't share the sentiments, but respected his mother's wishes. He told her the offer was always open, and she kissed him and wished him good luck.

Draco was a little disappointed that his mother wouldn't be living with him, but he figured if she was happy, that was all that mattered. Now he would try and work on his own happiness. With his father gone, and his mother's approval, he would finally live the life he always wanted.

He wasn't completely keen on the idea of sharing his life with a muggle, but his reputation in the wizarding world was still shaky. His dating skills were a little rusty, so he didn't mind breaking them in with a few muggles. Their arse's were just as good as any wizard's. He just had to make sure he avoided some of his older hangouts, and made sure they didn't get too close.

So he decided to go out and have some drinks, hoping there was a chance he'd meet someone. He was a nervous wreck by the time he walked out of the alley he apparated to. Just the chance of seeing someone he once knew made him think of going home three times before he had the courage to walk in the bar. He ignored everyone around him as he made a beeline toward the bar.

When he heard a familiar voice behind him, he stiffened. He wasn't nearly ready to face an ex-lover, but was pleasantly surprised to see Potter standing behind him. He barely took in his words, being so nervous, but quickly gained control of himself. He wasn't shocked that the Auror hadn't figured out he was gay. The man was completely daft, but looked incredibly sexy in his muggle clothes.

He was a little disappointed to see he had come with Alexander, but it wasn't unexpected. When he saw the Russian run off, he smiled to himself. He had threatened the man to stay away from Harry or he would tell him the truth about him. It was only to speed up the process of getting his house back, so Alex's hasty exit wasn't necessary. Although he would probably die before he admitted it, he hated to see Potter lowering himself to sleep with that man.

Draco knew it was stupid to follow Potter, but his feet seemed to move of their own accord. As if they were nominating him to be Harry Potter's personal savior. He watched the two exchange a few heated words at a distance. When Alex left, Harry dropped his head. The simple action tugged at Draco's heartstrings, and he spoke a few comforting words, hoping to help the man feel better.

Of course, as stubborn as Potter was, he only shouted back, making Draco angry. Without giving it much thought, he shouted Alex's secret back at him, like him knowing the truth of the man who just broke his heart would make anything easier. He gave him the address of the Basement without thinking of the consequences. Draco didn't want to see Harry go into a club like that. He could enjoy it, for all Draco knew, and the thoughts of hundreds of nameless faces pawing at Harry made him more infuriated than Potter's words ever could.

However, Draco doubted Potter would ever go for that sort of thing. It was more likely he would go just to catch Alex in the act. He probably wouldn't even confront the liar. He'd most likely come straight to him, in Potter's own mission of killing the messenger. Draco smiled at his thoughts, knowing how predictable Harry was. He gave it a day or two, and then he would thoroughly enjoy his visit from Potter.

**

Harry was baffled by Malfoy's words. He wasn't sure if there was any merit to what he said, or if it was just something else the Slytherin concocted to make him crazy. The latter seemed more plausible, but as much as he tried he couldn't forget what he said. The following day he went to work, determined to question the man of Malfoy's accusations, but stopped short just outside his office. Every time Malfoy made the smallest appearance into one of their discussions, Alex usually fled from conversation. So no matter what the answers to his questions turned out to be, it would not end well for Harry.

He knew he had a tendency to jump first, think later, which he was trying to put an end to. So instead of going with his initial reaction, he decided to talk things over with his friends at lunch before he went out and did something crazy.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Hermione said after Harry's fully detailed story of everything that happened the night before. "You and Alex see Malfoy enter this bar, you go to confront him, Alex breaks up with you over this, and then Malfoy tells you to check out some club, apparently Alex will be at."

"That's the short version," Harry answered. He just wanted their opinion on whether Malfoy's accusation was worthy of investigating. "He called Alex a skank, said he knew him before this whole situation."

"Mate, you can't let Malfoy's words get to you. Who knows what you'll find if you get to that address. I'd bet my life he just made it up," Ron answered, completely unconcerned. "Besides, hasn't Malfoy basically been nonexistent in the wizarding world for the past five years? How would he know Alex?"

"Well that's easy Ron," Hermione addressed her husband. "Not that I'm saying that it is, but if the story is true, it would be obvious that they knew each other from this club."

"But that would mean Malfoy is gay!" Ron said, as if that was the most unlikely scenario.

"Yes," Hermione said shaking his head. "But considering he was in a gay bar last night, that would be the most plausible conclusion."

"Or he could have been following Harry," Ron answered and Harry agreed. Although, now that he thought about it, Malfoy would have to be extremely stealthy to follow him without noticing him, and he doubted the man just scanned every gay muggle bar in Great Britain. Still, Harry didn't put anything past Malfoy.

"Possible, but I think we should assume that wasn't what he was doing, for the sake of this conversation."

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Malfoy's gay. All the more reason to check out this club, don't you think?"

"I think going to this club to look for Alex is a sure way to make sure he never forgives you."

"I don't need to be forgiven," Harry yelled at his friends. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Except completely ignore him in an attempt to fight with Malfoy some more," Ron joked once again causing Harry to groan. He wanted to argue with his friend, but this time, he knew he was right. He did ruin his relationship with Alex, all because of his complete fascination with destroying Malfoy.

"Maybe you're right," Harry replied bashfully. "I've been too focused on getting even with Malfoy. I should probably just forget about him. Alex is gone. That was my fault, but there's no point in moping, right? I'll just move on."

"That's the spirit." Ron said, raising his glass from the table in salute.

"Yes Harry, I think I'd have to agree," Hermione said, raising her glass as well at Ron's encouragement. "But even though I hear your words, I know you still want to check out that club, but please don't, it won't be worth it if it's just a trap."

Harry scowled, hating that Hermione knew him so well.

"What kind of trap could it possibly be? I can handle myself Hermione!"

"Why don't I come with you. Just in case it's some kind of trick." Ron suggested, knowing neither his wife or his best mate would ever back down. "Two heads are better than one, right?"

"Thanks Ron, but I think I'll go at it alone." Harry said, not willing to face public humiliation with his friend. He wasn't sure what he would find at The Basement, if such a place existed, but Harry could guarantee Malfoy wouldn't send him anywhere to make him happy. "Besides, I'm single now, I can't come to a club with another guy."

"Very funny." Ron said sarcastically, but failing as he laughed. "Just be careful. I don't trust Malfoy."

"Don't worry, I won't let Malfoy get to me. Not anymore."

**

Harry felt like an idiot. Harry wished he would have listened to his friends and let it go. He never been to the part of London that Malfoy described, so he had to walk seven blocks, from the closest apparation point he knew. The wind was fierce, and Harry was only wearing a thin jacket, which it's only purpose was to hide his wand from prying eyes.

But the worst of it all, when he arrived at the corner of Lemley and Second, there was no club in sight. The only buildings were an old supermarket with flats above it, and a pawn shop. A couple of street kids were hanging about, presumably selling drugs, and Harry never felt stupider.

He was mentally cursing Malfoy, half tempted to go to his mansion and turn his fantasies into reality, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned with his wand in hand, just to quickly hide it once again.. Behind him was not Malfoy or Alex, but Jeremiah.

Jeremiah was a guy he dated briefly. Two dates to be exact. They never went farther than a decent snog, but he was extremely handsome. Harry liked him a lot, but the man had very strict rules of not getting too attached, which was not Harry's style. They parted as friends, and were always friendly when they saw one another at bars, but Harry hadn't seen him for little over a year.

"Jeremiah?" Harry questioned, still shocked of seeing the man at this clearly abandoned corner.

"Harry Potter." Jeremiah stated with a smile. "You're the last person I'd expect to see here."

"To be honest, I'm not even sure where here is. I was looking for some club, but obviously was given bad directions." Harry shrugged, as if lost, not wanting to admit his true reason for being here.

"You looking for The Basement? Cause if you are, you're not lost. You're about six feet away from the entrance actually." Harry looked around as if he missed something, but still saw the same scenery he saw before.

"It's not out in the open. Look." Jeremiah walked a few feet passed Harry and squatted down and pulled a grate open from the sidewalk. "I never thought you'd be interested in a place like this." Harry peered down into the hole in the ground to see a small set of stairs, but didn't go in.

"Someone recommended it for me," Harry half-lied. "Didn't get a lot of information about it. What exactly is it like?"

"Let's just say it's more for people like me than for people like you." Unsatisfied with Jeremiah's vague answer, Harry decided to figure it out for himself. He walked down the stairs, Jeremiah at his heels. When they got to the bottom, a very bulky man who reminded Harry of Goyle, asked them for a cover charge.

"I got him," Jeremiah said as he handed the man what seemed to be forty pounds. "Come on Harry," Jeremiah led him through the club. Harry immediately noticed what Jeremiah was talking about. This club was definitely not his type of club. First off, even though he was in a skin-tight, extremely see through top, he was the most overdressed person in the room. Everyone was snogging at the very least. Most people's hands couldn't be seen, and the ones that could, were usually attached to a very naked man. Harry wasn't even sure this could be called a night club, because it was obviously more like an orgy.

"Jeremiah?" Harry asked, half wanting to run for the exit. Jeremiah turned towards Harry, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive nature. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Harry realized his mistake when Jeremiah's smile suddenly grew considerably, but followed nonetheless. He could set the record straight once they were alone. It wasn't exactly helping that the scenes surrounding him, and because he hasn't had sex in quite a long time, had gotten him hard as a rock.

Jeremiah brought him behind a curtain, to a room with a large couch, which could easily be considered a bed. There was a small table in front of it, that could probably barely hold three glasses. Jeremiah leaned back on one of the arm rests, his legs stretched out. Harry remained standing.

"Well, since it's obviously you're first time here," Jeremiah said in a seductive voice, "I don't mind showing you the ropes." He patted the seat he was sitting on, gesturing for Harry to join him. Harry didn't want to lead on his friend, and as embarrassed as he was to admit it, he thought he ought to tell him the truth.

"Jeremiah, I'm not here for that." Jeremiah looked straight at Harry's crotch, which his arousal was quite obvious under the tight jeans. "Honestly, I'm just looking for someone is all."

"And I'm assuming I'm not the person you're looking for?" He replied, sounding very disappointed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry said quickly, not wanting to hurt the man's feelings. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend."

"Ahh," Jeremiah said smiling, clearly relieved it wasn't personal rejection. "I should have known you wouldn't change. So this boyfriend...does he have a name?"

"Yes, but I'd rather him not know I was here." Harry answered truthfully. If Alex did come here, which Harry was believing more by the second, he didn't want him to think Harry followed him here.

"You can trust me. I know all the regulars here. In more ways than one."

"His name is Alexander Kozlov." Jeremiah grimaced, and looked at Harry like he was insane. But considering everything that's happened recently, it was a look he was used to.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed when Harry nodded. "Alex is definitely a regular here, but even I wouldn't touch him. How did you meet him?"

"That doesn't matter," Harry answered quickly, not thinking of a reasonable lie beforehand, and he was way to hurt at the moment to even attempt to think of one. Malfoy was telling the truth. Alex came to this club, and apparently was so appalling, a man who thrived off purely sexual relationships was revolted by him. "I should probably get going."

"Harry," Jeremiah whispered as he grabbed his arm to prevent him from running away. "I'm sorry. You're a good guy, and you'll find someone who will treat you how you deserve." Harry nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He left without a goodbye, and headed straight home.

**

Harry faked illness the next day. Even though Alex would most likely avoid him, he didn't want to risk running into the man at all. He felt too horrified. Ron and Hermione had checked in on him, afraid of the truth, but Harry turned them away. He said he got sick the night before, and hadn't had a chance to check out the club. He wasn't even sure if they believed him, but it didn't matter, as long as they didn't hassle him about it.

He was angry when Alex had called it off between them, blaming Malfoy for everything. But now he was too upset with Alex to even conjure up any anger. Alex had betrayed him. Harry wasn't even sure what to believe anymore. He just wished he would have ignored Malfoy's stupid advice and left Alex as a regretful memory.

But Malfoy had to interfere once again in his life. It wasn't enough that his relationship was over, he had to make sure Harry was completely miserable. That was so Malfoy.

As quickly as it disappeared, Harry's anger returned full force. How dare Malfoy continue this game after Harry sold him his house back. He did nothing to deserve this. If anything, Malfoy should be thanking him, not torturing him.

Without thinking about the consequences, or what Ron would say if he knew what he was doing, Harry got dressed and left with one mission on his mind. He would get revenge on Malfoy.

**

Harry stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor. There was no way in without Malfoy's permission, unless he decided to go in by force. As much as the idea thrilled him, he had no doubt that Malfoy would turn him in immediately. Not that he would get in too much trouble, being Head Auror, but he did not want to explain the situation to Kingsley. It would just be too embarrassing.

So he stood there, pondering ways to get in undetected. He was reluctant to touch the gate, knowing Malfoy was likely to have put some type of spell on it, alerting him immediately of his presence. Then he thought he could always use that against him, considering it was mostly dark magic. Which would be the perfect way to get him back.

Slowly, he lifted his arm up, reaching towards the black gate. He flinched at first contact, prepared to be thrown back, but was shocked when his hand went right through. It felt like he was passing through a thick fog, but his eyes saw his hand stuck in the middle of an iron gate.

Harry shook his head at his own cowardice to touch the gate. He wasted a lot of time standing outside of them like an idiot. He decided to waste no more time, and ran up the path to the mansion. The place looked much more like it had when the whole Malfoy family lived here, rather than when he checked it out with Ron and Hermione. Draco must have been trying his best to recreate his old family home. The thought just fueled his anger, and he quickened his pace up the path.

When he arrived at the doorstep, the door opened without as much as a knock, confirming Malfoy had some way of knowing when someone breached his smokey gate. He walked in, his wand in hand, to see the immaculate manor. Malfoy obviously had it cleaned.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, wanting to confront the man immediately. He had no desire to search his home.

"I'm in the parlor Harry." Draco's calm voice sounded somewhere from the left. Harry followed the voice, behind two large french doors. He opened them both, revealing a enormous room. The fireplace was three times the normal size. There was a large bar taking up the majority of the right side of the room. There were three pieces of furniture. A large couch, covered with throw pillows, and two arm-chairs, one was occupied by Malfoy.

"I must admit," Malfoy said, clearly not worried with the furious Auror pointing his wand in his direction. "I had expected you a little sooner. I guess it took you a while to irrationally place all the blame on me. I guess you're making a bit of an improvement."

"Listen Malfoy, I want some answers. Why did you send me to that disgusting excuse for a club? How would you even know Alex goes there? Why do you insist on ruining my life?"

"Slow down Potter. You're going to hurt yourself," Malfoy chuckled lightly, making Harry want to curse him. There was nothing about this that was funny. "I'll answer all your questions. One at a time."

"How do you know Alex?" Harry started immediately, not willing to waste any more time.

"And you say you're qualified to be Head Auror, and you haven't even figured that out yet?" Malfoy laughed again, but continued on before Harry could say anything else. "A few years ago, as shameful as it is to admit, I was a regular attendee of The Basement, and similar establishments. Obviously not the proudest time of my life, but I left that all behind me. I met Alex there, and before you ask, no we have never slept together."

"So Hermione was right," Harry said more to himself. "You're gay?"

"Obviously." He answered simply.

"So why tell me about Alex? Why do you even care?"

"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked, ignoring the question, and heading to his bar, taking out two glasses. "You look like you could use one." Harry wanted to shout no, but his head was swimming with too many questions that had no reasonable answers, he accepted the drink Malfoy handed him.

"You may drive me crazy Potter," He continued on, "But as you told me before. You deserve respect. I didn't think Alex was worthy of your time. I was only doing what I thought was right."

"Like you even know what that means," Harry sipped on his drink, feeling the warmth of the alcohol easing his tension.

"Don't pretend you know me Potter. I'm not the same boy I was in Hogwarts. You're not the only one whose grown. I've learned a lot in the past few years. I'm not that ignorant boy anymore."

"Could have fooled me." Harry retorted, causing Malfoy to smirk again.

"What can I say? You bring it out of me." Draco acted as if it was a compliment, and as loathe as he was to admit it, Harry enjoyed the notion. He liked that he caused such a reaction from Malfoy.

"So you're telling me you only told me about Alex out of respect for me?" Harry asked suspiciously, realizing somehow during this conversation he managed to put away his wand without even noticing.

"I won't lie, I had some ulterior motives, even if they were only done subconsciously." Malfoy then turned towards Harry, inching closer every second. "I said you deserved better Harry, and I meant it. You need someone who can respect you, but challenge you at the same time. I could be that person Harry."

Harry was speechless. Malfoy was honestly coming on to him. If he didn't know any better, he would say Malfoy was attempting to court him. But Malfoy couldn't possibly want to date him, could he?

"Let me show you how much I've changed." Harry, still standing in silence, didn't move when Malfoy closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Harry couldn't help but respond. Malfoy surely knew how to kiss another man.

Malfoy tasted sweet and salty at the same time. When his arms wrapped themselves around his waist, Harry arched into the blonde, desperately trying to find some friction. When his hips met Malfoy's, the state of both their arousal's was obvious. Draco ended the kiss, pulling away slightly to look into Harry's eyes.

"I take it you don't disapprove." Harry was tempted to give in. Let Malfoy take over his body and give him all the pleasures he has been neglected for months, but the inner voice inside his head told him it would be wrong. This was Draco Malfoy, and as sexy as he is, he hasn't changed. He couldn't allow this to happen. Without giving him an answer, Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

**

TBC

**and since bribery worked so well last time...bring on the reviews and I post the next chapter tomorrow..  
**


	5. Compromising

This is the last chapter of The Negotiation. I want to thank Steph (discombobulatedperson) once again for all her help. She is the best beta in the world! And of course I wanna thank all my wonderful readers. I do this for you. So read on...

**

**

**Compromising **

Draco was a little disappointed when Harry didn't show up immediately. He had expected the Auror to check out his claims and come right to him. He was planning to enjoy Harry's heartbreak, but somehow, with all the time he was kept waiting, began to regret his decision.

He started to appreciate the man Harry Potter had become, and not just for his incredibly fit body. His power practically radiated off the man, attracting Draco in a way he never expected. The boy he had once hated had grown into a man Draco had no problem envisioning his life with.

Harry had all the qualities Draco needed in a lover. Most importantly, he was a wizard. Not a pureblood of course, but Harry was better than most of the purebloods still alive anyway. He also had a wonderful standing in the wizarding community, being it's savior and all. Surely if he latched his own name to Harry, the Malfoy's would become respected once again.

Draco hated to admit it, but the same characteristics that sorted Harry into Gryffindor, are the same he wished for his lover. He needed a man to be brave and loyal, which Harry undoubtedly was. The more time Draco thought on it, the more being with Harry seemed the most natural thing in the world.

After Draco had realized this, his waiting for Harry had him over-reacting with jealousy. He briefly thought of having Potter followed, but knew the Head Auror would catch on quick. Instead, he opted to torture himself with thoughts of Harry and Alex wrapped around each other in passionate make up sex until he felt homicidal.

Draco had warded the gates to allow Harry to pass through them, and when his alarm went off, he knew it had to be him. The only other person who could pass through those gates was his mother, and she made it clear she had no intention of doing that.

Draco wasn't sure on the best way to claim Harry as his, but thought being honest with the man would probably be the best way of showing that he had changed. He had been mildly surprised that Harry, with all his skill and power, had yet to come to the conclusion that he was of the same persuasion.

Although, Harry's confusion had worked to his benefit, giving Draco a chance to pour him a drink, and help the Brunette loosen up a bit. Harry didn't say much after that, but listened to Draco intently. When Draco suggested that Harry take him on as a lover, Harry stiffened. It was obvious he was shocked, but Draco expected him to pull away when he kissed him. Instead, he was met with the most mind-blowing kiss he ever shared with anyone.

Naturally, he wrapped his arms around Potter, bringing him closer. Harry arched against him, pressing his erection firmly into Draco's own. Draco was stunned, but incredibly pleased. He pulled away, wanting nothing more than to take this into his bedroom, and looked into Harry's eyes.

Inside those green orbs, he saw confusion, lust, but more importantly love. This was a man who would never harm him in any way, but guarantee his life was full of passion. Draco began to wonder why he waited this long to attempt to court this magnificent man.

But then, the better part of him was determined to make sure Harry would not regret this moment. He had to make sure Harry would live to cherish this, not chalk it up to another one of Malfoy's devious plans.

He had immediately regretted his decision when he watched Harry run from the room. He knew then, there was a very slim chance that Harry would be returning. It seemed Draco would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to secure the love of Harry Potter.

**

Harry could not believe everything that had happened.

First, he discovered his boyfriend had betrayed him, and now it seems Draco Malfoy is attempting to court him, or pretending to, Harry still wasn't sure.

It didn't seem real, and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted it to be. It would be much easier to just pretend it was some crazy nightmare. He would get to work, where Alex would be waiting for him to say good morning, and he could never see Malfoy again.

But unfortunately, it was real. Alex was a liar and a cheat. He didn't deserve another moment of Harry's time, let alone his thoughts. But ironically, his thoughts mostly consisted of Draco and their extremely intense kiss. Harry would be lying if he said that it wasn't wonderful. In the moment, he wanted nothing more than to take out all his sexual frustrations on Malfoy. But he knew, when he woke up from that dream, his life would be completely turned upside down.

As much as he would like the incident with Malfoy to be a secret he took to the grave, he was going to drive himself insane trapped in his own head. Although Ron was the last person he wanted to tell, he knew he would be the only one to give him reasonable advice, without sugar coating.

He took off early for lunch, heading to Ron and Hermione's Family Home, knowing the two would be there. He walked in, without knocking, and began to search for his friends. He found Ron first, lounging on a couch. The second he walked into the room, Ron shot off the couch nervously.

"Harry!" Ron sighed, then laughed. "Thought you were Mione. She won't let me have a break."

"Well I was just seeing if you wanted to head out for lunch. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah mate," Ron said, happy to get away from some work. "But if she asks, this is an emergency."

**

Talking to Ron might have seemed like a good idea when he was trapped at work, constantly thinking of kissing Malfoy, but now that he was sitting across from Ron, Harry realized it was obviously a horrible idea. He had no idea how to even start the conversation, and was terrified at what his friend might say in response.

"Man, Hermione is killing me," Ron said, clearly not noticing the turmoil Harry had going on inside his head. "She's hardly letting me eat anymore. Seriously, when I told her we were going to lunch, she said I ate a big enough breakfast to hold me over."

"Tough break," Harry offered, glad the subject had yet breached his need to talk. "But I'd imagine it will be worth it when you're finished."

"At this rate, Hermione will be finished within the week," Harry laughed, knowing his friend's words were true. "But yeah, didn't you say you needed to talk about something?"

Harry's laugh died on the spot. He wasn't ready to begin, but was horrible at thinking of convincing lies on the spot. He figured he might as well come right out and say it. It was going to come out before their lunch was over, and Harry decided to get it over with.

"Malfoy kissed me," Harry skipped to the ending of the story. Ron just stared at his friend with an amusing smile. Harry just stared back, waiting for his friend to say something. He knew he made a mistake when Ron burst out laughing.

"Thanks for your support," Harry said sarcastically.

"Sor," Ron attempted to apologize, but couldn't finish as another burst of laughter took over. ""Sorry, really. It's just too funny."

"I don't find any of this funny!" Harry said a little too loud, gaining attention from other customers at the small diner.

"Okay, sorry, I'm finished." Ron's laughter had died down a bit, and Harry just glared at him. "Even though that made my day, what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know what to do, that's why I'm talking to you."

"Well, how did this even come about?" Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed to admit what he found out about Alex. He began to tell Ron the full story about going to the Basement, and what he learned from Jeremiah.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said sincerely. "Alex is a jerk, you'll find better."

"Yes, well, I'm more concerned about this Malfoy issue right now," Harry responded truthfully.

"Of course you are," Ron answered with an amused smirk.

"Ron, it was more than just kissing me...he...well...he implied that he wanted to...date me." Harry hesitated the story as Ron continued to give him that look that said he knew something he didn't. "What should I do?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Ron asked, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I can guarantee you're not gonna like my answer."

"Probably not." Harry said, realizing his mistake by talking with Ron. Right now he wished he would have taken this issue to Hermione.

"Okay, I'm going to be real clear about this," Ron took a sip of water to emphasize the importance of his words. "Go. Out. With. Him."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted again, but this time not caring about the attention received by surrounding customers. "Have you gone mental? You understand we're talking about Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Listen mate, I have watched you go through relationships like chocolate frogs, but you're never happy. But these past few weeks, with all the Malfoy nonsense, you seem alive, like you did in school. It's like you're finally you again."

Ron's rant was only answered by silence as Harry stared at his best friend, more confused than he was before. Ron Weasley, his best friends of twelve years, was seriously suggesting he date Draco Malfoy. Harry thought it was more likely that he was sucked in some alternate dimension and talking to a doppleganger Ron.

"Seriously, Harry. Just go out with him. What do you have to lose?"

**

Harry walked back to work, not caring that Kingsley would give him a hard time for being gone so long. He had too much on his mind to focus on work, and thought the walk might clear some things up.

He really wasn't sure what gave Ron the idea that Malfoy would make him happy. Ever since Malfoy came back into his life, he can only remember being miserable and angry. But then, Harry didn't think Ron would suggest just a thing if he wasn't serious. There had to be some reason why Ron thought that, but Harry still wasn't sure what.

But then Ron's words came back to him. What did he have to lose? Worse case scenario, Malfoy is just another jerk, and Harry moves on. He wouldn't be worse off than where he stood now.

He made it back to work, still not sure if he was willing to give Malfoy a chance or not, when he noticed everyone in the Auror department was out of their offices, watching some kind of commotion going on down the halls.

Harry sighed, realizing something big must have happened, and Kingsley would kill him for being gone. He tried pushing through the crowds to get to his office when Annabelle, a first year Auror, stopped him with a pat on the back.

"Whose the lucky lady Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in return, having no idea what was going on.

"The one who sent you all of this of course," Harry turned to where she gestured, finding his office door covered with packages and flowers. Without answering her, he walked closer to inspect the packages. He went straight to the card attached to the huge bouquet of red roses.

_My Place. Tonight._

The note didn't need a signature for Harry to know who sent all of this. He quickly levitated all the packages inside his office to divert attention away from the scene. Although he had a feeling, it was a little too late for that. Once his door was closed off from prying eyes, he inspected the packages more clearly.

There was an oversized fruit basket, which looked more like something Malfoy would send to new clients rather than someone he was trying to date. Nonetheless, Harry figured it would probably get the most use. Most of the items were beautiful bouquets, which were lovely to look at, but too much for Harry. He felt mortified knowing everyone in his office had seen them all. The last package was gift wrapped, and Harry was pretty terrified of what he might find when he opened it.

After getting the wrappings open, he lifted the box slowly realizing this could have all been a joke, but was relieved to find a fine muggle suit. There was another card, just like the one that dressed the roses, but this one had a more personal touch.

_I wouldn't want you to have to wear those dreadful robes next time we meet.  
_

Harry glared at the note. It was just like Malfoy to send all these elaborate gifts and add an insulting note to go with it. The suit was nice, looking similar to the one he saw Malfoy wear before, only in white. Harry never wore white, because he always managed to ruin it within moments, but couldn't deny it was a wonderful suit.

"Harry, you're not making my job easy," he heard the Minister's voice from behind him. He realized he'd been staring at the suit, and didn't even hear his door open. "What's the meaning of all this? You have the whole office in an uproar."

"Sorry sir," Harry apologized. "I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Well, are you going to tell me who's been making a mockery of this office, or should I make you fill out a report," Kingsley said jokingly, but Harry knew if he didn't tell the man anything, it was likely he would be getting a mountain of paperwork.

"Sir, you really don't want to know." The Minister lifted his eyebrows while grinning madly. Harry knew this was going to be a long day.

**

Harry stormed through the gates at Malfoy Manor. He was going to kill Draco Malfoy. First he had the audacity to kiss him when he was feeling betrayed by Alex, clearly taking advantage. Then he had to send him all those stupid gifts to his job, making him the major gossip throughout the Ministry. And that wasn't even worse part! Kingsley had practically forced him to admit everything to him. He wasn't afraid of telling the older man he was gay, knowing he could keep secrets with the best of them, but having to explain he was being courted by Draco Malfoy of all people, was utterly embarrassing. Harry was half tempted to quit.

It certainly didn't help matters that Kingsley said he should give Malfoy a shot. Insisting his feelings must be genuine to send all those gifts. That was the last straw for Harry. Now his best friend and his boss both suggested he date Draco Malfoy. Something was obvious wrong with both of them, and he knew Malfoy was behind it.

Just as before, the gate was like smoke and the door opened of it's own accord, and Harry was sure he would find Malfoy in the parlor. Sure enough, he was there on the sofa drinking a glass of wine.

"You came," Draco said as he poured another glass of wine. "I wasn't sure you would."

"You have some nerve, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he refused the glass being handed to him. "I know you're up to something, and somehow you've involved Ron and the Minister."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, confused. "I don't know what irrational thought is in the forefront of your mind today Harry, but I already told you what I'm trying to do."

"You honestly expect me to believe this is all some attempt to date me?" Harry scoffed. "And suddenly Ron, who hates you by the way, is fully supportive. Even the Minister! I'm not buying it."

"It's the truth," He said placing both glasses down on the table. "Think about it. What's more likely, me wanting to date a powerful gorgeous man, or that I somehow tricked your best friend and The Minister in some elaborate prank? I want you, Harry. I think we'd be good together, and you think it too. That's why you're so scared."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, realizing his line of thought was unrealistic. "You're still not a good person. You're still a Death Eater, no matter how much you want to pretend you've changed."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I haven't changed. Maybe I'm the same person I've always been and we would never work as a couple." Harry nodded along with Draco's words. "But what if you're wrong? What if I have changed? What if I'm the one thing missing out of your life? You won't know unless you give me a chance. Let me prove to you I've changed, Harry. You won't regret it. I mean, what do you really have to lose?"

The familiar words came down on Harry hard. The same words he'd been spoken to three times today. By his best friend, his boss, and now Malfoy. It seemed three times must have been the charm, because without another thought, Harry kissed Malfoy. He knew it was probably a mistake, and he would grow to regret it, but he didn't care. Harry was tired of failed relationships. He was tired of being cautious. Tonight, he'd let his lower half do the thinking.

The kiss intensified, bringing both men together, leaving nothing between them. Chest met chest, and arms quickly roamed their way up the other's body. They broke apart for air, but were quickly reattached. The slowly moved their way over to the sofa, where Draco was pushed down onto the soft cushions.

"Take them off," Harry said, referring to Malfoy's clothing. He discarded his Auror robes across the room as he watched Draco unbutton his robes. When they opened, he was met with a completely nude Draco Malfoy. It was exhilarating to be this close to a naked man again, and Harry knew he wouldn't last through any round of foreplay. "Turn around," He demanded again and Malfoy complied, leaning against the couch with his firm arse pointed directly in Harry's direction. Harry's cock practically jumped out of his pants.

Harry wasted no more time, removing the offending garments, and pulled his wand out from the pile of robes he left on the ground. With a quick wave, he had Malfoy stretched and lubricated, ready for penetration.

"You don't think this is moving a bit quickly?" Draco turned his head to face the man about to delve inside him. Draco hadn't had sex in a long time, and even though he fantasized of this moment with Harry, he expected it to be much slower. This display Harry was doing was the same way his past lovers have treated him. Like an object. He knew he shouldn't be surprised Harry would be different, but he was. He expected him to be more romantic.

Harry stared at the man in front of him, wondering what thoughts were running through his mind. "I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked nervously. He was in too deep to back out now, and he would feel like a fool if Malfoy suddenly decided to.

"Well, yeah," Draco whispered, too ashamed to admit his true feelings. "I just never expected you to be so aggressive."

Harry, finally catching on to the soft tone Malfoy was using, leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. The awkward position had them maneuvering so Harry was seated on the couch beside Draco.

"I'm not," Harry answered when they broke apart. "I just don't think I can wait." Malfoy smirked his usual smirk, but Harry saw the attraction behind it for once. Harry pulled the naked blonde on top of him and his arse rubbed against his erect prick, causing a moan to escape his throat.

"I guess I won't make you wait any longer," Draco hissed into Harry's ear before he took the lobe in between his teeth. Harry bit his lip as the sharp pain overtook him, but quickly recovered when he felt his cock being engulfed into the tight heat that was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned as the Slytherin bounced on his lap. He released his hold on Harry's ear and moved back to stare into his eyes.

"Harry," he responded, twisting his body so the tip of Harry's cock rubbed against his prostate with each bounce. "I think it would be appropriate if you started calling me Draco." Harry smile became devious, and he lifted the blonde, but not removing himself from the man and flipped him so his back was against the sofa.

The new position gave Harry access to slam into the fragile body below him. As his impending orgasm drew nearer, he grasped Draco's cock, to time his with his own. Both men grunted and moaned as they felt their world shake as the pleasure rocked their bodies.

Harry came first, releasing his seed into Draco. Although his legs felt like jelly, he quicked his pace with his hand until Draco was spurting up his own chest. Completely sated, he collapsed on top of the smaller man, holding him tightly in his arms. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Harry was the first to speak up.

"Is this real?"

"I hope so," Draco answered more to himself than the feisty man atop him. Harry lifted his head up to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"We're going to drive each other crazy," he stated simply, not at all disturbed by the notion.

"Yes, it's likely," Draco answered, clearly not affected either. "But I think if we have more nights like this, I'll be able to handle it."

"We're really doing this?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. "We must be crazy."

"Maybe," Draco leaned forward, kissing the soft lips hovering above his own. "But I think it will work. I mean, as long as you learn to dress better of course. But don't worry, I can help you with that," he joked.

"Yeah," Harry said rolling his eyes at the comment of his clothing choices. "And maybe if you learn that I'm the one who should be sending you flowers. I swear if you embarrass me like that again.."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said sarcastically. "It got you here, didn't it?"

"Well I'm already here," He may have felt doubt before, but being here, inside of Draco, he knew he made the right decision. "And I'm not going anywhere. So no more flowers. Got it?"

"It's a deal."

**

FIN

**So that's it! I have nothing to bribe you with this time, but I would appreciate it very much if you all reviewed. All opinions, good or bad, are welcomed. And if you like my writing, sign up for an author alert so you can keep up with my following stories. Thanks again for reading. Love you all.**

**Amelia**


End file.
